Ocaso
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Hinata tiene deficiencia cardiaca por lo cual es repudiada por su padre y este le pide a Tsunade que le busque marido y ella escoge a Sasuke asegurando asi que no traicionara de nuevo a la aldea Naruto consigue enamorar a Sakura pero luego se da cuenta de que no la ama. Ama a Hinta. Sasuke es frio delante de los demas pero calido con la peliazul con quien aprecia el ocaso
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola aquí estoy con una historia que espero que les agrade. En realidad la escribo porque quiero plasmar un hermoso mensaje y esta es la pareja en la que veo y creo que logre plasmarlo.**_

_**Nada de lo concerniente a Naruto me pertenece, solo esta trama que espero que les llegue y agrade.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Consolándonos**_

_**Pov. Narrador.**_

Naruto acompasó su respiración, luego de aquel encuentro apasionado con Sakura.

El rubio se sentó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a vestirse para marcharse, sin decir nada como siempre.

-. Naruto- se acercó Sakura, con la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo, y acaricio su espalda-. Quedate esta noche por favor- lo abrazó desde atrás y besó su cuello.

-. Debo irme Sakura- se soltó de su agarre y se puso de pie, para poder subirse los pantalones.

-. Qué te pasa?- el simplemente no le contestó. Se cubrió con su camisa y calzó sus zapatos-. Naruto por favor- los ojos de la peli rosa se llenaron de lágrimas.

Últimamente ella se ponía muy quisquillosa con ese tema. Hacía mucho tiempo habían acordado tener sexo sin condiciones ni ataduras.

Pero al parecer ella lo había olvidado y eso a Naruto empezaba a irritarle, sumándole que no lograba acercarse a Hinata.

Al comienzo lo hacían para consolarse, ella por no ser correspondida por Sasuke y el al no ser correspondido por ella.

Poco a poco Sakura fue dejando atrás el amor que sentía por Sasuke y se había enamorado de Naruto, pero para cuando eso ocurrió ya era demasiado tarde, porque Naruto, la había visto a ella, a Hinata.

Esa chica rara, de ojos color perla y cabello azul había despertado en el, una sensación de calidez y paz que no le proporcionaba Sakura.

Eso le destrozaba el alma a la peli rosa, ya que ella lo amaba con toda su alma.

Naruto estaba algo irritado por la actitud de Sakura, y porque últimamente no había visto a Hinata, siempre la veía en el parque en las tardes esperando el ocaso. Sabía que a ella le encantaba verlo y a él le encantaba estar con ella.

Al principio de su acuerdo mudo con Sakura, el le demostraba todo el cariño y los buenos sentimientos que guardaba por ella, pero después la vio, tan serena y delicada, tan vulnerable y encantadora, tan pura e inocente, tan ella.

Tan Hinata…

Había ido esa tarde a ver a Sakura, al no poder bajar la calentura que tuvo, luego del sueño para nada inocente con la hermosa Hinata, mientras disfrutaba de su siesta.

Miró por última vez a Sakura, que se aferraba a sus piernas, mientras lloraba. Y pensar que él había llorado muchas veces por la misma razón.

Sasuke iba a encontrarse con Hinata, como lo hacían todos los días, esperando el ocaso.

Se había demorado, ya que cuando llegó a la panadería, aun no salían los rollos de canela.

Habían quedado en ir al bosque, ya que quedaba más cerca de su casa y no quería exponerla a una recaída, por esforzarse más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Cuando llegó al lugar junto a la cascada, no la vio.

Sabía que a ella le gustaba mojarse los pies y que a veces antes de él llegara se bañaba en las aguas termales que había cerca.

Fue a buscarla y solo vi su ropa en las piedras, que ayudaban a llegar a las aguas.

Esperó un poco a ver si salía, pero eso no sucedió. Soltó lo que tenía en las manos y entró al agua.

La encontré inconsciente con el pie atorado en unas plantas, cosa que explicaba porque su cuerpo no salía a flote.

La sacó del agua con premura y empleó sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios.

-. Hina por favor…- estaba desesperado, sentía que desfallecería si ella no reaccionaba.

Le dio respiración de boca a boca y todo lo que se le vino a la mente y luego de unos minutos, empezó a toser, sacando el agua que había tragado.

El alivio lo recorrió completo de pies a cabeza y la abrazó, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuan angustiado estaba y de que lloraba.

Vio la manta en la que se recostaban a ver el ocaso y la tomó para poder acostarla y que estuviera más cómoda.

En ese momento cuando la vio, y se percató que estaba semidesnuda, solo tenía su ropa interior, que era de color azul.

Dejó de ver, tomó su ropa y la vestío poco a poco, con su traje color cielo.

-. Sasuke…- vio sus labios morados y su piel pálida.

Tenía frio.

Se apuró a tomar la toalla de la bolsa que traía ella y la cubría para evitar que pasara más frio.

No se atrevía a llevarla a su casa en ese estado.

Y tampoco a un hospital. Lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarla a casa de Kurenai.

Guardó sus cosas, al igual que los rollos de canela, que habían sobrevivido.

Se colgué la mochila al hombro y la tomó en brazos para internarse en el bosque y empezar a saltar las ramas para poder llegar más rápido a casa de Kurenai.

Cuando llegó la mujer de ojos carmesí, lo vio confusa y cuando le mostró a que traía a su pupila, su gesto se transformó en uno de preocupación.

-. Que le pasó?- preguntó la mujer, cuando la dejó en la cama.

-. Casi se muere ahogada- ella sabía que ambos se veían a diario, pero nadie más, ni siquiera Naruto, su amigo.

Lady Tsunade, se encontraba en su oficina, cuando el líder del Clan Hyuga irrumpió en su oficina.

-. Que deseas?- le preguntó al hombre.

-. Vengo a que le consigas un marido a Hinata- dijo el hombre sin anestesia.

-. Y porque no lo haces tú? Es tu hija no?- rebatió ella.

-. No tengo tiempo que perder y además ni me importa, solo quiero que se largue de casa- Tsunade lo miró con reproche y desdén, ya sabía del odio que le tenía a su hija.

-. Sabes que necesita de cuidados…

-. Si Lady Tsunade y yo no tengo, ni quiero hacerme cargo, solo ha sabido manchar el apellido y avergonzar al Clan- el hombre estaba hastiado de la situación.

-. A mí me daría vergüenza ser como tú- le dijo la Hokage sin rodeos-. No te preocupes le buscaré un marido a tu hija. Aunque te digo algo. Mas desprestigias tu a tu Clan con esa actitud prepotente, que tu hija- el hombre se irguió furioso-, ahora largo, tengo cosas que hacer.

El Líder del Clan Hyuga, salió de la oficina, dejando a la Hokage enfadada y asombrada con la falta de corazón de ese hombre.

-. Shizune!- llamó a su alumna y cuando esta llegó ordenó que le trajera los expedientes de los hombres que estuvieran dentro del rango de edad de la primogénita de los Hyuga.

A los cinco minutos, tuvo lo que necesitaba.

Entre ellos figuraban, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto y otros más a los cuales descartó.

Se quedó observando expedientes que tenía en su escritorio y descartó a Naruto, al recordar su amor hacia Sakura y que eso terminaría de destrozar el pobre y débil corazón de la chica, a Shino por sus insectos y Kiba por el perro, eso podía causarle mal.

Solo quedaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Ese chico, frio, solitario y oscuro.

Y ella, cálida, solitaria y llena de luz. Ambos necesitaban del otro.

Y necesitaba tener alguna constancia de que Sasuke, no volvería a traicionarlos.

Ella podía ayudarlo a dejar todo ese dolor fuera de sí.

Sabía que a Sasuke no le iba a gustar la noticia, pero era lo mejor para todos aunque no lo pareciera en esos momentos.

La boda se llevaría a cabo, en tres días. Era lo mejor para la chica.

_**Bueno aquí está la historia. Solo la escribo, porque quiero plantear algo hermoso y tierno.**_

_**Espero que les guste. Aquí quise plantear algo totalmente distinto a lo acostumbrado y bueno, espero no decepcionarlos.**_

_**Danielle Franks.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Noticia

_**Hola gracias a todos los rr que me enviaron, esta es mi primera historia de Naruto, ya que mi estilo es mas a Harry Potter y Crepúsculo.**_

_**Pero la historia que quería plasmar, los personajes no me encajaban en ese ámbito. **_

_**Necesitaba a alguien tierno, tímido en demasía y bondadoso como tambien a alguien frio y todo lo contrario a lo que describí anteriormente.**_

_**Así que aquí me encuentro con esta historia que es un reto personal ya que siento que debo escribir algo hermoso que lleve todo lo que siento en vez que dramas y risas que es lo que acostumbro a escribir.**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece sino a su autor y la trama si es mía.**_

_**Esta historia es una combinación entre el mundo de Naruto y algo de AU.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**La noticia.**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Kurenai me pidió que saliera de la habitación mientras ella la estabilizaba.

Estaba algo preocupado, ella había tragado mucha agua…

Cuando la vi ahí en el agua mi corazón se paró. No podía creer lo que pasaba.

-. Ya está bien Sasuke- me dijo su sensei-. Debe descansar yo le avisaré a Hiashi.

-. El no la quiere eso lo sabemos…

-. Es su hija, por lo tanto es su responsabilidad- asentí derrotado.

Ella no merecía esto que le pasaba, todo por culpa de Neji.

Entramos de nuevo a la habitación y la vi dormida plácidamente y su rostro mejorado.

El alivio me inundo al verla mucho mejor, cuando la vi apenas la saqué del agua me dejó desorientado por lo débil que se veía.

Me acerqué a ella, y acaricie su cabello. Estaba suave como siempre y tenía su olor tan característico.

Solo verla me tranquilizaba y me llenaba de regocijo.

Mi alma oscura se encandilaba con su sola presencia y me sentía iluminado cuando ella me miraba.

Besé su frente.

Era hermosa la forma en la que todos sus rasgos se juntaban para hacer una obra maestra.

No entendía porque Hiashi Hyuga no podía amarla, ella era tierna, bondadosa y cariñosa.

Era tranquila y no molestaba, sabia interpretar mis silencios y los disfrutaba conmigo.

Disfrutaba de mi compañía como yo disfrutaba la de ella.

Ver los ocasos era nuestro secreto al principio lo hacíamos en el parque y bueno tuve una temporada en la cual me enviaban de misión en misión para probarme y no los pude disfrutar junto a ella.

Pero agradecía a Naruto que él la acompañara. Ellos se hicieron buenos amigos y eso me alegraba por una parte y por la otra no mucho.

Me alegraba porque ella no estaba sola y podía compartir y seguir apreciando los ocasos como le encantaba.

Cuando por fin ya no había misiones que me requirieran o Tsunade se cansó me dejó respirar.

Ese día fui con Hinata y no me gusto para nada como se cansó de regreso a su casa.

Por eso decidí que nos viéramos en el bosque así ella no caminaba demás. Sabía que todo el malestar de ella se podía evitar si recibía la atención adecuada, pero a Hiashi eso no le importaba.

Yo no podía hacer mucho, ya que ella no era familia mía y eso me molestaba, si tan solo fuera mi esposa…

Pero eso no era posible, además Hiashi Hyuga jamás permitiría que su hija se casara con alguien como yo o que se juntara conmigo.

La amaba, si, no lo iba a negar.

Quería casarme con ella? Si era cierto.

Pero lo que mas quería era protegerla.

Que se sintiera feliz, amada y segura.

Que no sufriera.

Pero si me había abstenido a solo ser su amigo era porque ella no me amaba y solo me veía como un amigo.

Ella amaba a Naruto.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no me agradaba que estuviera con Naruto, aparte de que eso la lastimaba. El amaba a Sakura…

Ella empezó a despertar al rato y Kurenai me dijo que llamaría a Hiashi.

-. Como te sientes?- ella sonrió cuando me vio.

-. Mejor pero que fue lo que pasó?- trató de sentarse pero se lo impedí.

-. Casi te ahogas en las aguas termales- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente-. Espero no te resfríes- ella asintió y luego se ruborizo.

Se cubrió con las sabanas y sonreí.

-. No te preocupes no he visto nada- sonrió.

Quería besarla pero no me atrevía. Eso la asustaría y perdería su amistad.

Podía soportar no tenerla como yo quería pero a perderla totalmente era inconcebible.

-. Tu padre no debe tardar. Es mejor que me marche- ella asintió y yo me aproximé para besar su mejilla.

Cuando me alejé noté un ligero sonrojo de su parte.

Salí por la ventana y me quedé en una de las ramas esperando a ver lo que sucedería.

Por la puerta entraron Hiashi seguido por Kurenai.

-. Párate que nos vamos y espero que para la próxima si es que hay no hagas estupideces que pongan en riesgo tu vida- ella se puso de pie con cuidado y asintió cabizbaja.

-. Lo siento padre- el la miró con una mueca de desdén.

-. Por lo menos ya no serás mi responsabilidad- Kurenai lo miró confusa al igual que Hinata-. Le pedí a Lady Tsunade que te consiguiera marido y tu Kurenai por favor ayúdala con lo necesario.

Quedé en shock, ella no se podía casar. Bueno si podía pero no quería que eso pasara.

Si ella se casaba, adiós a los ocasos y las platicas y silencios compartidos.

Ya no vería su sonrisa y comería los rollos de canela que era el único dulce que comía solo porque a ella le gustaban.

Adiós a la rutina que me mantenía estable.

Adiós al amor que sentía por ella y hola a la soledad.

Quien sería el afortunado de estar con tan maravillosa chica? La trataría bien?

Ella lograría amarlo?

Subí las ramas hasta llegar al tejado de la casa de Kurenai.

Desde allí observe como Hinata seguía a su padre cabizbaja.

Cuando la perdí de mi rango de visión, salté los tejados hasta llegar al Territorio Uchiha.

Cuando entré en la mansión fui directamente a la despensa y tomé una botella de sake.

Empecé a beber, para poder olvidar el dolor que sentía en mi pecho al saber que la mujer que amaba se casaría con otro que no era yo.

Me levanté porque alguien estaba a punto de tirar la puerta principal. No podía ser nadie más, que el adicto al ramen.

Me puse de pie y sentí que todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas y que la cabeza me iba a estallar.

Tres botellas de sake era un abuso pero necesario.

Abrí la puerta-. Teme por fin abres- dijo el rubio.

-. Que quieres dobe?- la cabeza me iba a estallar.

-. La vieja te está buscando- fruncí el ceño-. No se para que es además si fuese una misión me mandaría contigo.

-. Déjame ponerme algo presentable- dije caminando hasta las escaleras-. No toques nada de mi cocina- le dije cuando estaba abriendo uno de los gabinetes.

-. Tras que te vengo a avisar…

-. Hmp…

Me bañé con agua caliente para descansar mis músculos y me vestí con un pantalón blanco de lino y una camisa negra.

Empezamos a caminar para llegar a lo de la Hokage.

Por el camino vi la panadería, se me antojaban unos rollos de canela.

Los compré junto con un té para llevar.

-. Comiendo dulces teme?- me preguntó Naruto.

-. Me gustan solo estos- el asintió.

Cuando llegamos a lo de la Hokage ella nos esperaba.

-. Ya te lo traje vieja- ella le tiró un envase a Naruto que le golpeo la cabeza.

-. Irrespetuoso- en eso la puerta se abrió y entro ella, la chica de mis sueños.

Estaba acompañada de su padre.

Su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos algo apagados.

-. Lady Tsunade me mandó a llamar?- su voz era ronca. Estaba resfriada.

-. Si- miró a Naruto que este estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando la escena-. Ya te puedes retirar Naruto…- el asintió y con reticencia se marchó.

-. Que hace Uchiha aquí?- preguntó bruscamente el líder del Clan Hyuga.

-. Me imagino que él se preguntará lo mismo- dijo ella-. Tú me pediste que le buscara un marido a tu hija y él es el elegido- estaba sorprendido mas no lo dejé ver lo que si me molesto fue que no me lo dijeran antes… pero de que hablo, me iba a casar con Hinata.

-. Eso no- se puso de pie Hiashi.

-. Me pediste un marido para tu hija y lo busque ahora no te quejes.

-. Casarme?- la miré con recelo.

-. Si- dijo con firmeza-. Te vas a casar con Hinata dentro de dos días- estaba feliz pero debía actuar fríamente no podía demostrar que eso me hacia feliz.

-. Y yo que gano y por que yo?

-. Si no te casas, te desterraré y serás un criminal de Rango S, hablaré con todas las naciones…

-. Está bien- sabia que ella era capaz de hacerlo y eso significaba vivir huyendo.

-. Sabía que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo- miré a Hinata y ella me miraba asustada-. Que dices Hinata?- su voz fue dulce.

Me miró y le di una imperceptible sonrisa, ella miro a la Hokage y asintió.

-. Está todo arreglado. Se casan en dos días.

Cuando salí de la oficina fui directamente al bosque.

Empecé a gritar y reír de la emoción.

Iba a estar con ella, con mi Hinata.

La podría ayudar con su problema de salud y me ganaría su corazón.

_**Bueno este fue el segundo cap.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Gracias por los follows, Favs y comentarios.**_

_**Danielle Franks.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Arreglos y Propuestas

_**Hola gracias por los rr.**_

_**En verdad me gusta que les agrade la historia.**_

_**Los comentarios me encantaron. **_

_**Sé que es difícil, eso de ver a Sasuke emocionado pero hay que entenderlo. Pensaba que la mujer de su vida se iba a casar con otro y se tomo tres botellas de sake por el gusto… Jejeje.**_

_**Bueno con ustedes…**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece solo la trama lo demás es a su respectivo autor.**_

_**Arreglos y propuestas…**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Luego de liberar toda mi emoción, el dolor de cabeza se fue, para dejarme una sensación de felicidad.

Me sentía aliviado.

Empecé a correr hacia el distrito Uchiha para hacer los arreglos pertinentes.

Tenía el día de hoy y mañana para tener todo listo.

Si bien vivía en mi casa, solo utilizaba lo indispensable ya que la casa me traía malos recuerdos.

Pero era un masoquista. No podía alejarme por más que quisiera.

Tantos recuerdos malos y buenos que me atormentaban, pero eso iba a cambiar. La casa iba a cambiar.

Llegué a la Mansión, y la vi.

Estaba horrible, la fachada toda manchada y descascarillada.

Jamás me había importado tanto la casa, pero ahora era diferente, ella viviría aquí.

Tenía tiempo, eran las once de la mañana así que tenía todo el día.

Tenía que cambiarle la fachada o por lo menos el color.

Entre en la casa y empecé a inspeccionar lo que había que hacer.

La cocina estaba bien equipada, los baños estaban bien tambien, había que cambiar algunas lámparas y focos.

No me gustaba la sala, todavía estaban los muebles de antes, esos que no me gustaron nunca.

Vi bien el color del cual estaba pintada la casa y no me gusto.

Quería cambiar todo y empezar de cero con Hinata, llenar esta casa de buenos recuerdos.

Todo lo cambiaria.

La sala, el comedor.

Sabía que a ella le gustaban las flores, y los colores del ocaso.

Luego de ver toda la casa, resolví que tenía que comprar varias cosas aparte de pintura.

Salí del distrito Uchiha y fui a comprar la pintura y los muebles que me dijeron los enviarían mañana.

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Me iba a casar.

Aun no procesaba bien la idea.

Por lo menos era con Sasuke, sabía que él no me trataría mal. Además era mi amigo.

Mi padre estaba feliz porque al fin me iba a ir de casa.

Extrañaba mucho a mamá.

Ella no me haría esto.

Sabía que mi padre me odiaba por ser débil y no tener sangre fría como Hanabi.

Pero es que simplemente no había nacido para ser lo que él quería. Además me menospreciaba por ser débil.

-. Hinata…- era la voz de mi primo Neji.

El trataba de ayudarme en lo que podía, el me llevaba al médico para que me trataran, sabía que se sentía culpable por lo que pasó.

Pero las idas al médico no eran tan frecuentes… ya que él estaba en misiones o mi padre estaba en casa.

-. Neji…- me giré para verlo.

-. Es cierto que te vas a casar?- vi algo en sus ojos pero él lo escondió.

-. Si en dos días- el asintió.

-. Por qué no te niegas?- me preguntó-. Tu sabes que ese Uchiha no es nada amable.

Si el supiera que conmigo era distinto.

-. Estaré bien Neji. No te preocupes.

A Sasuke no le caía bien Neji y las razones eran obvias.

Neji y yo éramos muy unidos desde que yo era niña, pero lo que pasó con su padre lo cegó y casi muero a manos de él.

En el último momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decidió llevarme al hospital.

Yo no lo odiaba, porque él se arrepintió. Además el era mi primo y yo lo quería mucho, era mi único apoyo en esta casa.

-. Neji… vamos a entrenar- esa era Hanabi-. Y tu Hinata, te toca hacer el almuerzo- yo asentí y me pude de pie.

-. Hanabi yo…- trató de decir mi primo pero ella se lo impidió.

-. Lo mismo me has dicho todos estos días. Quiero entrenar- me fui a la cocina.

_**Pov. Sakura.**_

Estaba en mi casa mirando ese sobre.

No quería abrirlo.

No estaba lista para afrontar lo que decía ese sobre.

Salí de allí y me dispuse a pasear y ver algunas cosas para darle más vida a mi departamento.

Mientras caminaba por las tiendas, vi a Sasuke.

Se veía relajado y hasta contento.

-. Sasuke!- lo llamé y cuando me vio hizo algo raro… sonrió?

Me acerque a él y palpé su frente-. Estas bien?- el asintió.

-. Si por qué?

-. Te llamé y me sonreíste tu siempre pones gestos raros- le expliqué y el asintió.

-. Solo estoy de muy buen humor. Y tanto que voy a remodelar mi casa.

-. Puedo ayudarte?- quería entretenerme en algo que no fuese Naruto y ese sobre que podría cambiar mi vida.

Compramos unos bombillos, pintura, algunas herramientas y yo compre algunos manteles y sabanas.

-. Sakura… - me llamó.

-. Dime- estaba entretenida viendo una tienda de maternidad…

-. Me ayudarías a pintar?- sonreí y asentí.

-. Pero si vas a pintar toda la casa no lo podrás hacer tu solo aunque estés conmigo así que déjame dejar esto en casa, tu mientras ve y mezcla las pinturas yo voy por ayuda- el asintió y yo fui a mi casa como le dije.

Me cambie por un overol.

Fui a casa de Ino, Sai, Sasori, Karim, Kakashi y Ten Ten a buscar ayuda.

Nos habíamos unido mucho con eso de la guerra.

Llegamos a casa de Sasuke y el ya había comenzado a pintar.

No es que Sasuke fuera muy amable ni sociable pero en medio de la guerra se forjaron lazos que nos unían.

Empezamos a quitar el color anterior y luego pintamos.

Hicimos un receso a eso de las tres de la tarde y salimos al patio, el olor a pintura no era agradable.

-. Y eso que estas remodelando?- le preguntó su sensei.

-. Bueno es que…- no se decidía.

-. Qué?- dijo Karim.

-. Es que voy a casarme- todos se quedaron callados y me miraron.

-. Enserio?- pregunté y el asintió. Me sentí feliz por el-. Quien es la afortunada?- me miraron confundidos.

-. Es… Hinata Hyuga- abrí la boca, no lo podía creer.

-. QUE TU QUÉ?- todos giramos para ver a un enfadadísimo Naruto.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el cap.**_

_**Espero que les guste. **_

_**Y que sepan que no tengo nada que hacer en estos días ustedes me dirán cuando quieren actualización Jejeje.**_

_**Ya vimos la participación de Sakura. Ya se que quieren ver la boda y eso será en el próximo cap.**_

_**A los personajes los amoldo según mis necesidades. No me fijo de que bando son, solo los utilizo en beneficio de la historia.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**D. F.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Seda y Encaje

_**Hola chicos disculpen la demora en realidad ayer no pude actualizar como quería pero bueno estoy aquí.**_

_**Que les parece una maratón mañana 30?**_

_**Cuando hablo de maratón son como tres capítulos o dos por el día de mañana en un rango de tres horas entre cada uno.**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**-Esta historia la escribí como un reto personal y quería escribir algo hermoso, nada de violencia ni drama como suelo escribir.**_

_**-Es un NaruSaku y SasuHina por lo cual no debo quitar la descripción de Sakura ya que ella es pieza fundamental en la historia.**_

_**-Es un poco del universo de Naruto y el mundo real o sea que no se sorprendan si ven un cine o centro comercial. **_

_**-Es un OC como me dijeron y ahora me doy cuenta de que tienen razón es un OC sobre todo con Sasuke.**_

_**-La historia va a tratar como se da la relación entre ambas parejas no quiero que esta historia se vea llena de drama, porque pienso que con tantas guerras y perdidas de familiares es suficiente **_

_**Ya saben, nada del mundo de Naruto me pertenece solo la trama lo demás de su respectivo autor.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Seda…**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

-. QUE TU QUÉ?- grito Naruto molesto? No entendía.

-. N-Naruto- Sakura se puso de pie y trató de acercarse. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía aquí.

-. Repítelo!- exigió Naruto.

-. Que me voy a casar con Hinata Hyuga- le dije y vi a Karim que estaba algo enfadada- pero que le pasaba?

Ella salió corriendo seguida de Ten Ten.

-. Naruto vamos a…- intentó decir Sakura.

Esto me estaba estresando, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-. Me quieren explicar qué rayos está pasando?- todos me miraron.

-. Ya sabes lo de Karim…- intervino Ino.

-. Y… Naruto está enfadado porque no le dijiste que te casabas… no es cierto Naruto?- Sakura se veía nerviosa.

-. Yo… s-si Teme- dijo algo desubicado… pero el siempre era así de raro.

-. Es que me enteré hoy- el asintió.

-. Para eso te llamó la vieja?- asentí.

-. Sasuke… te están obligando a casarte?- preguntó Ino

A mí nadie me obligaba es más si por mi fuera estaría en el altar desde hoy esperando a mi futura esposa. Hinata.

Suspiré internamente.

-. Y cuando es la boda?- preguntó Sai.

-. Ya les dije que pasado mañana.

-. Y estamos invitados- el puso los ojos en blanco.

-. Está bien. Volvamos a pintar- suspiró.

-. Vienes Naruto?- preguntó Sasori.

-. Eh… no lo creo tengo cosas que hacer- dijo algo confuso y miró a Sakura que bajó la cabeza-. A-Adiós teme- y con eso se fue.

Todos miraron asombrados la reacción de Naruto pero no le prestaron atención y siguieron pintando.

Ten Ten regresó al rato sola.

Seguimos pintando la casa algunos la fachada y otros el interior.

Por fuera la casa era de color crema y los barrotes, pilastras o marcos de ventanas eran de color lavanda casi blanco.

Adentro era de color un violeta casi blanco y las pilastras marcos y demás eran cremas.

Esos eran los colores de la predilección de Hinata.

Hablando de Hinata, ya se acercaba la hora en la que se reunían, pero no creía que ella fuese a salir, estaba resfriada y la brisa le haría daño. Además en casa estaba el sobre protector de Neji que de seguro no la dejaría salir.

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Hinata fue a su habitación luego del almuerzo y se recostó.

Estaba cansada.

Además no le había quedado bien el almuerzo ya que al estar resfriada poco podía hacer sin estornudar a cada rato.

Su padre le había puesto una buena reprimenda y Hanabi se había enfrascado en recordarle lo buena para nada que era.

Se acostó en su cama y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Se levantó por unos toques a su puerta.

Enderezo sus ropas y fue a abrir.

Era Neji.

-. Lo siento no quise despertarte- se disculpó e hizo ademan de marcharse.

-. No importa, me levantaste justo a tiempo- dije mirando a la ventana. Faltaba poco.

-. Lo siento pero no te puedo dejar salir y menos así de resfriada.

-. Pero…- quería encontrarme con Sasuke y preguntarle tantas cosas…

Lo quería mucho, era muy bueno conmigo además solo comía rollos de canela por el simple hecho de que a mí me gustaban.

-. No vas a salir. Además venia porque Kurenai-sensei me dijo que te dijera que pasaría por ti mañana temprano para hacerse con lo necesario para tu boda- asentí.

A mí me hubiese gustado casarme por amor y que la persona me quisiera. Sasuke era mi amigo sí, pero él se estaba casando obligado.

-. Está bien Neji- miró a la ventana con desilusión.

-. Pero podemos verlo desde el jardín-sonreí y salimos de la habitación con dirección al jardín.

_**Pov. Sakura.**_

Habían terminado de pintar la mansión o lo que pudieron de ella. Quedaron al día siguiente en ir a terminar de pintar.

Iba por las calles de la aldea con la idea de llegar a casa y darse un buen baño cuando divisó a Naruto.

Ese chico por el que sentía tantas cosas.

Iba tambaleándose, dejando ver a leguas que iba borracho.

Se acercó a él-. N-Naruto- lo tomó de la mano y se colocó frente a él.

-. Por qué ella Sakura- ya arrastraba las palabras. Sus ojos estaban rojos y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-. Naruto por favor…- estaba llorando tambien. Le dolía que el hombre que amaba fervientemente sufriera como lo estaba haciendo.

-. No es justo…- se sentó en el suelo.

-. Ven por favor- lo ayudó más o menos a ponerse en pie.

-. Y tu tampoco que quieres- dijo triste-. Solo me usas para olvidarte de Sasuke- estaba compungido-. Mira que tambien lloras porque se va a casar…- si el supiera que lloraba por verlo así.

Empezaron a caminar dando tumbos ya que ella era la que cargaba el peso de Naruto.

Por fin llegaron al departamento de ella que era el más cercano.

Añadiendo el dolor de espalda que tenia.

-. Siempre Sasuke- seguía quejándose.

Lo dejó en la cama y cuando se iba a levantar el atrapó sus labios.

Se quiso apartar ya que el de seguro no recordaría lo que había pasado pero las manos en su escote la hicieron olvidar…

Se levantó al día siguiente y lo vio en la cama boca abajo cubierto solo por la sabana de color gris.

Corrió al baño y volvió su estomago.

Ella sabía que estaba embarazada. Pero solamente quería comprobarlo.

Se puso de pie y sintió una punzada en la espalda baja.

Decidió que debía ir al hospital.

Se bañó y vistió con un traje ya que sus pantalones no le quedaban.

-. A dónde vas?- preguntó la voz somnolencia de Naruto.

-. Etto. Yo… debo ir a comprar unas cosas al mercado- y salió de la habitación.

En la sala vio el sobre y lo tomó.

-. Qué es eso?- preguntó Naruto.

-. Na-da es…- miró el sobre y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su vestido-. Me voy…- y con eso salió del departamento.

000ooo000ooo000

-. Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo y debes cuidarte mucho Sakura. No debes tomar disgustos ni fuertes impresiones- asentí preocupada.

-. Así lo haré doctor.

-. Debes estar tranquila.

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Ya todo estaba listo. La casa estaba muy bien.

Los chicos me ayudaron. Sin duda no lo hubiese hecho yo solo.

Ahora me sentía cómodo en la casa y me sentiría mejor cuando ella estuviera conmigo.

Ya tenía todo listo.

Mi ropa, la casa.

Eso sí, tenía que ir al mercado.

Aun tenía tiempo para llenar la despensa.

Me di una ducha y fui al mercado.

Compré de todo y me propuse que aprendería a cocinar esos rollos de canela.

Compré todo lo necesario para llenar la despensa y el frigorífico.

Cuando llegué a casa tenía mucha hambre.

Así que me hice algo de ramen que era lo más rápido además me caía de sueño y quería prepararme para el gran día que se avecinaba.

_**Pov. Narrador.**_

En su estudio el Líder de los Hyuga estaba más que contento. Mañana por fin se libraría de ese estorbo.

Y todo estaba más que bien. Ya que se casaría con el desgraciado del Uchiha. Así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Se iba su _hija_ y le desgraciaba y amargaba mas la existencia al infeliz del Uchiha al entregarle en matrimonio a una mujer débil y enferma a la que tendría que cuidar.

Por lo menos Hinata había servido para algo bueno.

000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Todo estaba hermosa y sencillamente decorado, en unos de los salones del palacio de la Hokage.

Sasuke estaba que no cavia en sus zapatos pero no lo hacía notar. Frente a todos tenía una cara de hastió que no se la quitaba nadie.

Sus compañeros estaban ahí.

Hasta Naruto que se veía triste.

Eso lo notó la Hokage.

Sasuke estaba a un costado de ella esperando por la novia.

La susodicha llegó y todos se quedaron estacados al verla.

Tenía un hermoso vestido de seda blanco y encaje. Solo se ajustaba a sus pechos y caía grácilmente hasta sus pies.

El encaje consistía en las tiras del vestido, que eran gruesas.

Estaba hermosa.

Su hermoso cabello azulado lo tenía en un hermoso recogido alejándolo de su rostro por una corona de pétalos y brillantes.

Y el velo que cubría su hermoso rostro.

La entregó Neji, ya que su padre ni siquiera se inmutó en dirigirle la palabra en todo el día.

Cuando llegó al altar, Sasuke la tomó de la mano.

-. Estamos aquí reunidos…- empezó Tsunade con la ceremonia.

Sasuke e quedó mirando a su hermosa Hinata. Con todo y velo se podían apreciar las lagrimas y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Eso le causó una opresión en el pecho. Y su felicidad se opacó.

La realidad lo golpeo terriblemente. Ella no lo amaba, amaba a su mejor amigo. Se casaba solo porque su papá no la quería mas y por la amenaza de Tsunade. Ella no era feliz.

Ella era su amiga, pero era algo muy diferente ser su esposa.

Sasuke solamente quería sentir eso que muchos sentían y por lo que sonreían.

Ya estaba cansado de guerras, sangre, dolor y perdidas. Solo quería tranquilidad. Que lo amaran… no, que ella lo amara. Quería y anhelaba tanto su amor.

Quería enterrar en sus recuerdos todas esas malas vivencias y crear recuerdos, ilusiones y una familia con ella.

Pero lo que más quería era que ella se recuperara para poder disfrutar de una vida juntos.

Quería que ella lo amara. Y ella lo iba a amar porque él se iba a ganar su corazón.

-. … Hinata Hyuga, acepta como esposo a Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó Lady Tsunade.

Hinata miró a los asistentes, principalmente a un chico rubio que le rogaba con la mirada que no se casara.

Ella estaba segura de hacerlo hace poco, o tenia la disposición, pero llegó Naruto le dijo que la amaba y saz! Al diablo toda su disposición y esperanzas de que su matrimonio funcionara.

Hinata miró a Sasuke y vio en sus ojos algo especial. El estaba preocupado pero la miraba tiernamente…

-. Hinata…- susurró Lady Tsunade por lo bajo.

Ella respiro profundamente y respondió:

-. Yo…

_**Bueno aquí llegó el de hoy 29 Panamá Centro.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que el capitulo sea más largo, es una disculpa por no actualizar ayer. Ya saben mañana quiero hacer un maratón 30 de enero del 2014. Desde las ocho de la mañana hora de Panamá centro.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Danielle Franks.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Cuidarte

_**Hola buen día, yo se que prometí a las ocho pero me levanté tarde.**_

_**Me perdonan?**_

_**Bueno sean cordialmente bienvenidos a la maratón.**_

_**Ya saben que nada es mío solo la trama y espero que es agrade.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Cuidarte.**_

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Mire a Naruto.

Tanto tiempo amándolo y deseando que él me viera.

Tanto tiempo esperando que tan solo me saludara.

Luego empezó a ver los ocasos conmigo y jamás me dijo lo que sentía. Ahora ya era tarde.

Debía pensar en mi y en lo que deseaba. Y yo deseaba dejar todo atrás y empezar de cero y esa oportunidad me la daba Sasuke.

-. Yo… acepto- miré a Sasuke, que sonrió ampliamente.

-. Y tu Sasuke Uchiha, aceptas por esposa a Hinata Hyuga?- lo miré a los ojos y vi muchas cosas en ellos. Esperanza, ternura y amor?.

Estaba confundida.

Lady Tsunade lo pellizcó-. A-Acepto- ya estaba hecho.

-. Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- tensé cada musculo de mi cuerpo.

Lo había olvidado.

No quería que mi primer beso fuera así. Lo quería con amor, ilusión…

-. Sasuke puedes besarla- dijo Lady Tsunade entre dientes.

El se acercó más y levantó mi velo.

Su mirada se ensombreció al verme. Sabía que mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

El enjugó mis lagrimas y besó mi mejilla.

-. Será cuando estés lista- asentí.

Esas palabras me dieron confianza.

Nos giramos al público y lo vi. Tenía una expresión fría y nostálgica.

Miré a Sakura que lo miraba triste.

-. Felicidades Sasuke e Hinata- nos saludó Sasori y Sai.

Y así nos felicitó tanta gente.

Yo solo quería irme.

Me pregunté en donde viviríamos. Sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba su casa.

Quizás en su departamento?

Estábamos en la pequeña recepción que hizo la Hokage-. Quiero irme ya- me miró con carea de hastío.

-. Yo tambien- quería preguntarle a donde iríamos pero me quedé en silencio.

-. Vamos entonces- eran las seis de la tarde ya podíamos ver el atardecer.

Salimos y nos internamos en el bosque, ahí pudimos apreciar el atardecer tranquilamente.

Sentados junto a las rocas tomados de la mano.

Hoy comenzaría mi nueva historia junto a mi esposo.

Solo esperaba poder desempeñar bien el papel de esposa.

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Luego de ver el atardecer, la tomé en brazos y empecé a correr y saltar ramas hasta llegar al distrito Uchiha.

Cuando llegamos, me encantó la expresión de su rostro al ver la imponente mansión Uchiha.

-. Esta hermosa Sasuke- era la primera vez que la veía sonreír en el día.

Y esa sonrisa me encandiló.

Entramos a la casa y la dejé en el suelo.

Sabía que a ella le gustaba lo que veía.

-. No quise comprar cuadros ni los adornos porque quiero que sea lo que a ti te gusta- le dije ya a su lado.

-. Así esta hermosa. Son mis colores favoritos Sasuke- me miró a los ojos-. Gracias- me abrazó y le correspondí de inmediato.

Sentía que tocaba las nubes.

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

La casa era hermosa por fuera. Y las lámparas que iluminaban le daban un toque elegante.

Cuando entramos quedé impresionada con el lujo que había.

Es decir.

Las lámparas, los sofás que eran de color gris claro la mesa de caoba en medio del sofá en forma de L y las tres butacas a juego que estaban en frente del sofá.

Estaba hermosa y esa solo era la sala.

Cuando fuimos al comedor me encantó el juego de Comedor.

Era de caoba barnizado con pequeños dibujos de hojas.

Los asientos eran cuadros de caoba con almohadones de color negro el color favorito de Sasuke.

-. Cosas como la vajilla, los manteles y demás lo escogemos. Quería que fueran de tu agrado.

-. No debiste molestarte tanto- me gustaba todo.

Luego me enseñó la cocina.

Se entraba por una puerta desde el comedor.

Cuando la vi me gustó mucho.

La superficie era de granito.

Tenía todo lo que un ama de casa podía desear.

-. Creo que mañana te la puedo seguir mostrando- asentí. Sabía lo que venía. La noche de bodas-. Debes estar cansada es mejor que vayamos a dormir- lo miré extrañada-. No va a pasar nada que no quieras.

Asentí y fuimos a la habitación.

Kurenai-sensei le había enviado mis maletas ayer.

-. Tu ropa esta en el armario- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-. P-Pasa al-go?- pregunte confundida.

-. Que tu ropa es muy grande, no es de tu talla. Te ves hermosa de todas maneras, pero quiero que seas tú y que te sientas cómoda.

Lo entendía. Pero es que me daba vergüenza que me vieran con otras clases de ropa.

-. Está bien.

Fui al baño y empecé a desvestirme mientras él lo hacía en la habitación.

Llegó un punto en el cual yo no podía sola.

Necesitaba ayuda con el cierre.

Me daba pena pedirle ayuda a Sasuke.

-, Sa-Sasuke – lo llamé y él se acercó.

-. Qué pasa?- preguntó ya con su pijama.

-. Es que… yo he… - señalé en cierre

Y me ruboricé.

El asintió y se colocó detrás de mí.

Al sentir sus manos en mi espalda una descarga eléctrica bajo por mi espina dorsal.

_**Bueno aquí damos inicio al maratón.**_

_**Ya saben son dos capítulos más hoy en lo que va del día.**_

_**Gracias por los Favs, followers y reviews me encantaron.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	6. Chapter 6: Amarte

_**Hola chicas y chicos aquí va el otro cap.**_

_**Me tienen muy emocionada y espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ya saben nada me pertenece, solo la trama y lo demás a su respectivo autor.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Advertencia: No voy a advertir nada Muajajaja.**_

_**Amarte…**_

_**Pov. Sakura.**_

Estaba muy triste, Naruto lo estaba pasando mal y yo no podía hacer nada por él. Para calmarlo.

Solo quería que él me amara.

Fui una estúpida.

Tanto tiempo pensando en Sasuke e importándome muy poco los sentimientos de Naruto.

Y ahora el está enamorado de Hinata y le importa muy poco lo que yo sienta.

Ya estaba en mi casa, en la cama.

Solo quería que él me amara, y si se enteraba que estaba embarazada creería que yo lo querría amarrar y no es así. Este bebé que crece dentro de mi no lo buscamos pero ya lo amo. Tanto como amo a su padre.

Tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo. Faltaba poco para que se me notara.

Quizás tres semanas o un mes, tenía ese tiempo para tratar de arreglar las cosas con Naruto. Si no lo conseguía me alejaría, hablaría con la Hokage y le pediría permiso para irme a otra aldea.

Menos dejarle creer a Naruto que lo había amarrado.

_**Pov. Naruto.**_

Necesitaba desahogarme, y el alcohol no me serviría, solo me dejaría una resaca del demonio y no necesitaba eso.

Sakura…

Me dirigí a su departamento. Cada vez veía a Sakura mas rara.

Pero por el momento necesitaba de sus brazos, de su piel.

Y es que fui un imbécil. Todo el tiempo que ella me amó y yo solo tenía ojos para Sakura.

Y ahora ella se casó con Sasuke.

Otro hubiese luchado mas, pero el teme era mi amigo desde hace mucho y tenía un brillo en los ojos cuando me dijo que se casaría con ella. Se veía… ilusionado.

El necesitaba un rumbo además Hinata me dijo que no podía retractarse.

Sabía que ella ya no me amaba con tanta intensidad como antes.

Es que fui un imbécil.

Llegué al departamento de Sakura.

Viéndolo de algún modo, Sakura era mi mujer, solo había estado conmigo.

Toqué a su puerta y al rato me abrió.

-. Naru…- no la dejé terminar porque me perdí en sus labios y la levanté de una manera que tuvo que enroscar sus piernas en mis caderas para no caerse.

Cerré la puerta de una sola patada y la llevé a la habitación.

Le quité el jersey que tenia dejándola en sujetador.

La dejé en la cama mi me quedé viéndola.

Sus labios hinchados su nariz roja y sus ojos color jade que me gustaban y en ese momento estaban rojos.

No sabía que le habría pasado pero se podía quitar con una buena noche de pasión.

Le quité los shorts dejándola solo en la ropa intima.

Ella se incorporó y deslizo las manos por debajo de mi camisa blanca.

Y empezó a palpar mi piel, acariciándome como ella sabía que me gustaba.

Luego de tres años teniendo estos encuentros apasionados ella sabía lo que me gustaba y lo que no.

Desabotoné mi camisa dejando mi torso libre.

Empezó a besarme hasta llegar a mis labios en donde la devoré por completo.

Le quité sus bragas al igual que su sujetador.

Hasta que ella quedó completamente desnuda.

La hice acostarse mientras me despojaba de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior.

No estábamos ahora mismo para los preliminares.

La necesitaba ya.

Abrí sus piernas pero antes de entrar en ella tomé el condón que tenía en el pantalón.

Hace mucho le pedí que ella tomara la píldora o se inyectara pero los efectos secundarios le hicieron daño.

Ya listo, entre en ella que se arqueo dejándome al alcance sus pechos.

Esos pequeños y redondos pechos erguidos de tanto éxtasis.

El vaivén de caderas no se hizo esperar. Y empezamos a movernos con la maestría y sincronía que ya teníamos.

Sus gemidos y mis gruñidos llenaron la estancia. La quería toda para mi esta noche.

Necesitaba no pensar en lo que sucedía en estos instantes en la Mansión Uchiha.

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Cuando toqué su espalda una corriente de energía me recorrió entero.

Yo no la deseaba, yo la necesitaba pero no quería que se asustara.

Todo seria cuando ella estuviese lista. Total teníamos toda una vida juntos.

Cuando bajé la cremallera y descubrí su piel de la cual dejaba al descubierto el broche de un sujetador de encaje.

Mis manos picaban, quería tocar esa piel. Sentirla. Saber si era tan suave como se sentía.

Trataba de negarme y ser fuerte pero no podía.

Su piel simplemente me llamaba y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para negarme a contestar.

Fue un leve roce que me dejó extasiado e hizo que la sangre de mi cuerpo se dirigiera a un lugar en especifico de mi anatomía.

Era tan suave y delicada.

No pude contenerme y retiré una de las mangas del traje y vi su hermoso cuello.

Tan tentador…

Sabía que debía detenerme pero no podía.

Mis dedos acariciaron su cuello, desde su hombreo hasta la base y escuché un suspiro.

Mis labios se posaron en su hombro y ella gimió en respuesta invitándome a seguir.

Me sentía enloquecer. Mi razón se había ido de vacaciones y solo estábamos ella y yo.

Llené de besos de su hombro a su cuello escuchando sus gemidos y jadeos que inútilmente trataba de reprimir.

No sé porque pero la giré y ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sus labios rojos estaban entreabiertos.

Necesitaba probarlos.

Me acerque a sus labios y los rocé. Ella se tensó y fue todo lo que necesité para darme cuenta de que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo.

-. Y-Yo lo siento Hinata… yo te…- ella se acercó a mí y presionó sus labios contra los míos con torpeza.

La besé con todo lo que sentía.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos.

Profundicé el beso un poco y ella me respondió con un gemido, cuando mi lengua entro en su boca.

La acerqué mas a mi cuerpo y con mis dedos le quité las horquillas que recogían su hermoso cabello.

La mano que tenía en su espalada fue bajando hasta llegar a sus caderas.

La acerqué mas a mi si podía.

La deseaba tanto, la necesitaba. Quería amarla.

Pero ella tenía que desearlo de igual manera.

-. Hinata- mi voz fue ronca, necesitaba saber si ella tambien me deseaba-. Estas segura?- ella abrió su ojos.

-. S-Si Sasuke…- me miró a los ojos y vi deseo, pasión y lujuria-….hazme tuya- y con esas palabras me apoderé de sus labios.

_**Bueno espero que les guste.**_

_**Ya saben hoy hay maratón y como dije son dos o tres capítulos.**_

_**Son las dos de la tarde y el primero lo subí casi a las diez de la mañana.**_

_**Bueno chicos y chicas si quieren otro cap. ustedes solo me dicen.**_

_**Gracias a los comentarios y espero que les guste.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	7. Chapter 7: Hacerte Feliz

_**Bueno chicos**_

_**Aquí está el otro cap.**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado la maratón. **_

_**Vamos a responder algunos reviews de los que participaron hoy:**_

_**Kagome Taisho 77**__: bueno aquí está el lemmon tan esperado y como dices este Naruto perdió por lento_

_**Mare- 1998:**__ espero que te haya gustado la Maratón._

_**Itachi Akihiko**__: aquí se te va a quitar la intriga._

_**Susuhinaforever:**__ se que son muy cortos pero yo actualizo a diario. Pero prometo que el capitulo te dejará satisfecha._

_**Yuko fullbuster: **__aquí va el otro cap. y ya lo vas a saber solo tienes que leer_

_**Laly Zamora:**__ me alegra que te guste el fic, no sabes cómo me puse a brincar cuando vi tu comentario. En serio casi me golpeo de la emoción, me gusta mucho que les guste. Aquí va la continuación._

_**Yui**__: aquí va el otro espero que te guste._

_**nn: **aqui va la continuacion espero que la disfrutes.  
_

_**Bueno ya saben nada me pertenece, solo la trama lo demás es de su autor.**_

* * *

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Hacerte feliz…**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Esas palabras fueron lo único que necesité para tomarla en brazos y sacarla del baño.

Fueron a la habitación y la dejó en el suelo.

Volví a besarla y mis manos deslizaron el otro tirante de su vestido.

Poco a poco fui retirando el vestido de su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de besarla

Sus manos estaban en mi cabello y mi cuello mientras nuestros labios danzaban al compas de nuestros corazones.

La amaba demasiado.

Cuando el vestido de novia cayó me alejé un poco y admiré la hermosa lencería de encaje blanco.

Mi mirada barrió su cuerpo con lentitud.

La lencería de adaptaba a su hermoso cuerpo.

Tenía unas curvas muy generosas, el cuerpo que muchas envidiarían.

Cuando la miré a los ojos ella estaba más roja que un tomate -. No te avergüences… eres hermosa- ella me besó tiernamente y yo le correspondí sediento, amaba sus labios. Me sentía morir y revivir con solo probarlos.

Y su piel era tan suave y cremosa como lo aparentaba.

La deseaba tanto.

Ella era tan hermosa que me aturdía.

Me quité la camisa de mi pijama y ella con manos tímidas me tocó, su toque era celestial.

Sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo me daba tanto placer.

Mis manos fueron a sus caderas y subieron a su vientre en donde pronto estaría mi primer hijo.

De su vientre fui hasta sus pechos y los toqué por encima del sujetador y con todo y eso, sentí como se erguían.

-. Sasuke…- gimió mi nombre y sentí que sus manos se aferraban a mis brazos.

La despojé de su sujetador y acaricie sus pechos, amasándolos con las manos solo quería que ella disfrutara.

La llevé a la cama y ella el ya no sentir mis manos quiso cubrirse, pero se lo impedí-. No tienes porque cubrirte- ella asintió y alejó sus manos.

Poco a poco la despojé de sus bragas siempre mirándola.

En sus ojos había pasión, deseo. Miedo…-. No te haré daño- ella asintió y me besó.

Cuando ya estaba desnuda admiré su cuerpo era hermosa.

Me despojé de mis pantalones de dormir y ella desvió la mirada al verme y se ruborizo de pies a cabeza.

Me acosté a su lado en la cama y empecé a acariciar sus pechos con mis manos mientras dejaba besos en sus labios y luego bajaba por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pecho en donde succioné y acaricie con mi boca robándole gemidos, jadeos y temblores en su cuerpo.

Mi otra mano descendía por su pecho para dirigirse a su vientre y luego bajar hasta toparse con su entrepierna que estaba empapada.

Ella me deseaba.

-. Sa- Sasuke – gimió mi nombre como puso.

Mis dedos acariciaron su botón de placer con devoción arrancándole grititos, gemido y jadeos de placer.

La combinación de mi boca y mis dedos acariciándola la llevaron al clímax.

Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

Y yo esperé a que se calmara un poco para poder poseerla-. Mi hermosa Hinata- le dije y ella me besó.

Con mis rodillas separé sus piernas y sentí su nerviosismo-. Dolerá, pero no será todo el tiempo. Si no te gusta yo pararé tu solo dime- ella asintió.

Me coloqué en su entrada y ella gimió ante el contacto.

Estaba tan excitado que dolía.

Yo tambien estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer.

Todo este tiempo solo me especialicé en mi venganza y mi entrenamiento. Por más que muchas mujeres quisieron ocupar mi cama, siempre las rechacé.

Mi deseo se desató cuando con el tiempo me fui enamorando de Hinata y soñaba las cosas que podría hacerle.

Ahora no era un sueño, era una realidad.

Entré en ella poco a poco y mientras tanto la besaba para calmarla un poco.

Sabía que le dolía. A mí me dolía un poco tambien por la estreches de la cavidad vaginal.

Empujé en su cuerpo de una sola vez para no torturarla más. Sentí como sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y el beso de ella se volvió más desesperado.

Me quedé quieto un instante-. Nena…- la miré y sus mejillas estaban surcadas por las lagrimas.

Estaba dispuesto a retirarme -. No…- yo asentí.

-. Estas lista- ella asintió.

Empecé ese vaivén de caderas.

Eran tan estrecha que me dolía y excitaba cada vez más a la hora de estar en ella.

Entré y salí de su cuerpo poco a poco mientras ella empezaba a gemir.

Nuestros gemidos gritos y jadeos llenaron la habitación mientras mis movimientos se hicieron cada vez más certeros, ella era simplemente perfecta. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Ella se amoldaba a mi tan bien…

Hicimos el amor apasionadamente, amaba estar en su cuerpo.

Sentir que la poseía y que a ella le gustaba lo que hacíamos.

Sabía que ya estaba cerca, así que me esmeré en que ella lo disfrutara.

-. Sa-Sasu-ke – gimió mi nombre y la sentí liberarse a mí alrededor-. Sasuke!- gritó mi nombre y yo luego de varias estocadas terminé dentro de ella.

-. Hinata!- grité su nombre loco de placer luego de nuestra entrega.

La besé con fervor mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos.

Me abrazó y me sentí por fin en paz.

Me sentía tranquilo, que ese era mi lugar.

Había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo y se sentía tan bien.

Ella era mi compañera, mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amor.

-. Te amo Hinata- ella sonrió y me besó.

Sabía que ella no me amaba aun pero me ganaría su corazón, eso me lo había prometido.

Rodé con ella, quedando ella sobre mí.

Nos cubrí con las sabanas y ella se acurrucó sobre mi pecho.

Su calidez y aroma me encantaban.

Y esa noche pude dormir con la seguridad de que no tendría pesadillas porque la tenía a ella, a su calor y la paz que manaba.

* * *

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Me desperté poco a poco y me ruboricé al recordar todo lo que pasó anoche.

Me entregué a Sasuke y el fue tan tierno.

Me acurruqué mas contra su cuerpo y él se removió.

Lo vi a los ojos y el estaba mirándome con sus pozos oscuros que me observaban con un brillo y una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento.

Desvié la mirada pero él me hizo mirarlo.

-. No te avergüences…- asentí pero es que era difícil-. Eres mi esposa y es algo normal.

-. Es que… todo esto es nuevo…- el sonrió mostrándome todos los dientes.

-. Como te sientes?- me preguntó acariciando mis piernas logrando que me tensara.

-. Bien…- de pronto sentí algo de malestar en mi entrepierna-. Solo duele un poco- el asintió.

-. Se te pasará- besó mis labios -. Te amo Hinata- me quedé sonriente-. Sé que tu no compartes ese sentimiento pero me esforzare para que te enamores de mi- sonreí y lo besé.

Algo me decía que haberme casado con él, era lo correcto.

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí la maratón de hoy.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo y bueno nos vemos mañana.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	8. Chapter 8: No más apariencias

_**Hola como están?**_

_**Gracias por los elogios y espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Que sepan que una vez hice una maratón de cuatro historias en un solo día.**_

_**Fue cansón pero los rr valieron la pena.**_

_**Bueno aquí está el cap. de hoy.**_

_**Estoy meditando hacer otra maratón pero el lunes 3 de febrero.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece solo la trama, lo demás a su respectivo autor.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**No mas apariencias…**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Tenerla sobre mí era tan placentero. Amaba sentir su piel contra la mía.

Mi Hinata, mi nena, mi mujer, mi esposa.

Amé hacerle el amor anoche y despertar viendo su adorable sonrojo.

-. Que quieres hacer hoy?- ella apoyó su mentón en mi pecho.

-. Qué te parece si vamos de compras?- asentí. Quería que compráramos lo que necesitábamos para la casa y tambien ropa para ella.

Su ropa no me gustaba, la hacía ver triste y melancólica. Quería que se viera alegre, no me gustaban los colores vivos pero si los usaba ella me encantarían.

-. Entonces vamos a bañarnos- ella se ruborizó-. No tengas vergüenza, además ya te vi, pero si no quieres…

-. Vamos…- en un movimiento rápido ya estaba de pie con ella en brazos-. Eres fuerte- recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-. Tu tambien- ella suspiró-. Vas a ser más fuerte.

-. Sabes que…

-. Por eso mañana vamos al hospital para empezar el tratamiento y con el tiempo si se puede te ayudaré a entrenar – quería que ella se sintiera bien con ella misma. Aprender juntos, de la mano.

La llevé al baño y entramos a la ducha.

Empezamos a besarnos mientras el agua nos cubría.

Mis manos fueron a sus caderas y la acercaron más a mí.

Estaba excitado. Ella me encendía con su inocencia.

Ella era todo lo opuesto a mí. Pura, sin rencor en su alma y cariñosa.

Estar con ella era mi nueva oportunidad. Y no me la pasaría escondiendo lo que siento. La amaba y se lo demostraría todo el tiempo.

Nos separamos y la miré. Su cabello estaba húmedo y se pegaba a su cara y bajaba hasta cubrir sus generosos pechos.

Sus labios estaban hinchados de tanto besarlos.

Ya había dicho que la amaba cierto?

Sí, pero aun quería decírselo-. Te amo Hinata- ella sonrió y me besó.

Su beso lo profundicé y acaricie sus hermosos pechos con los dedos mientras la hacía recostarse.

Tomé una de sus piernas y la acomodé en mi cadera-. Estas lista?- ella asintió y me besó.

Entré en su cuerpo lentamente y ella gimió en respuesta mientras yo gruñía.

La besé en el cuello y tomé su otra pierna y la acomodé en mi cadera.

Ella acomodó sus brazos en mis hombros mientras nos besábamos y yo entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

Amaba que acariciara mi nuca y sentir sus pequeñas manos en mi espalda y mi cuerpo.

Las embestidas se hicieron más frenéticas y ella me besaba con más ahínco y sus labios luego se posaron en mis mejillas y bajaron por mi cuello y mi hombro el cual mordió cuando la atacó el orgasmo.

Yo me dejé ir luego de que ella lo hiciera.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el cuello de ella y ella acaricio mi cabello y mi espalda.

Una vez recuperados de nuestra liberación volvimos a bañarnos.

Mis manos acariciaron su cuerpo, con la espuma del jabón.

Amaba sus pechos y sus caderas.

Pero lo que más amaba era ese lugar sagrado en donde crecerían mis hijos.

Acaricie con todo lo que sentía esa zona. Que estaba plana… aún.

Lavé su cabello, era de un color hermoso.

Y su piel nívea me encantaba besarla.

Salimos de la ducha y la envolví en una toalla y nos dirigimos a la habitación.

La hice sentarse en un banco mientras me dirigía al closet.

Saqué mi ropa y luego la de ella.

-. Yo pu-puedo ha-cerlo- dijo Hinata con nerviosismo al ver que buscaba su ropa intima.

-. No te preocupes – le sonreí y ella se ruborizó.

Tomé un juego de color violeta de encaje y después busqué algo de ropa.

Entre toda su ropa, encontré un vestido color lila con detalles en morado oscuro como lo eran las tiras y la basta.

Este venia con un short del mismo color a juego.

-. Te parece bien?- ella asintió tímidamente.

-. S-Si- la besé y me vestí sonriendo ante su sonrojo.

-. Te espero en el comedor- ella asintió.

Bajé y preparé el desayuno mientras ella se vestía.

Preparé huevos revueltos, fruta, bollos de arroz, té y demás.

-. Que quieres de…- decía entrando a la cocina-. Ya hiciste el desayuno…- asentí.

Desayunamos amenamente y ella comía risueña.

Cocinar se había vuelto indispensable.

Luego de un rato fuimos al pueblo.

La tenia agarrada de la mano.

Y ella sonreía lo que causaba la misma reacción en mí.

La gente se nos quedaba mirando pero no me importaba, ya no mas apariencias. Pero tampoco me comportaría como idiota.

Entramos a las tiendas y ella eligió almohadones, cuadros, lámparas y todo cuanto le gusto.

Después yo la acompañé a comprar ropa.

Fue idea mía, ella estaba renuente.

Por eso yo elegí la ropa o algo así.

-. No Sa-suke- era un traje verde sin tiras realmente bonito.

-. Por qué?- ella se sonrojó.

-. No ti-tiene mangas- asentí.

Y así seguimos toda la mañana.

-. Vamos a que comas- la tomé de la mano y la llevé a una cafetería.

Se veía fatigada.

Le di a que tomara agua y luego comimos sushi, té, sopa de vegetales y bollos de arroz.

_**Pov. Sakura.**_

Me levanté y vi a Naruto en la cama dormido.

Me fui a la ducha y me di un baño.

Tenía mucha hambre.

Me vestí y fui a la cocina.

Estaba terminando de prepararlo cuando vi que tomaba su saco dispuesto a irse-. Na-Naruto- le llamé.

-. Ya me voy- me acerqué a él.

-. Dame un mes para tratar de enmendarme, sino te juro que yo no me vuelvo a acercar- el me miró y lo pensó por varios minutos-. Por favor…

-. Si tú quieres, solo no te hagas esperanzas…

-. Gracias – besé sus labios feliz.

Pondría todo de mi parte.

_**Bueno aquí el de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste y disfruten.**_

_**Nos leemos mañana.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	9. Chapter 9: En la Salud y la Enfermedad

_**Hola gracias los reviews. Se que soy pedigüeña pero es que me habían acostumbrado a mas de cinco reviews.**_

_**Bueno en fin me conformo con los que rengo y los agradezco porque esta historia la hice sin la intención de obtener rr, solo queria regalarles una historia hermosa y que les lenara el corazón de alegría.**_

_**Pero eso no quiere decir que dejen de enviar sus reviews. Bueno si quieren no es obligación.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews que me emocionan y espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**En la salud y en la enfermedad siempre voy a estar**_

* * *

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

* * *

La veía comer y sonreir tímidamente.

Se veía fatigda y me senti un imbecil por hacerla cansarce tanto.

-. A donde vamos ahora?- me preguntó.

-. Vamos a casa, Hinata- ella me miró desilusionada.

-. Pero si…

-. Estas cansada- iba a replicar-. Vamos a casa- ella asintió cabisbaja-. Nena no te pongas asi. Es que te has fatigado y…- ella sonrió-. No me gusta que te enfades conmigo.

-. Es que me molesta ser tan débil Sa-Sasuke- su voz se quebró.

Me puse de pie y me puse a su altura.

-. Eso se va a arreglar ya lo veras. Mañana vamos a ir al hospital a ver al cardiólogo- ella sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

-. Gracias por estar aquí para mi Sasuke.

Fui y pagué la cuenta para luego marcharnos del establecimiento, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

* * *

Yo cargaba todas las bolsas y ella estaba tranquila caminando a mi lado.

Por el camino nos encontramos a Ino-. Hola chicos- estaba risueña.

-. Hola Ino- la saludó Hinata. Yo solo le di un asentimiento.

-. Te sientes bien Hina?- le preguntó y yo miré a Hinata que asintió.

-. Si, no te preocupes- Ino me miró.

-. Ya vamos para la casa Hinata. Hasta luego Ino- ella asintió.

Caminamos poco a poco, y durante el trayecto paraba en la sombra para que Hinata descansara y tomara agua.

Cuando llegamos a casa fuimos directo a la habitación.

Dejé las bolsas en la butaca y fuimos al baño.

Nos dimos una ducha tranquila y luego nos metimos en la cama.

Eran las tres de la tarde.

La abracé desde atrás y quedamos los dos juntos en posición fetal en medio de la cama, arropados.

Aspiré en aroma de su cabello y me pareció lo mas delicioso que existe.

Con ese pensamiento me rendí ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Pov. Sakura.

Naruto se quedó a desayunar y lo atendí lo mejor que pude. Queria que se sentíera a gusto.

-. Por qué haces esto?- preguntó contrariado.

-. Solo quiero que te sientas bien conmigo Naruto- bajé la cabeza sintiéndome mal. Yo queria que el me amara.

-. Me siento _bien_ contigo Sakura- me dijo lo obvio.

Yo no queria que el se fijara solo en lo físico y carnal. Queria que me amara, que hiciéramos el amor no solo tener sexo. Porque para el solo era eso…_ sexo_ y para mi era tocar el cielo. Hacer el amor.

Amaba estar en sus brazos, me sentía segura, pero me faltaba esa unión, la compenetración y la fusión de nuestras almas cuando se daba la unión de ambos cuerpos.

Para mi era tan especial y para el solo era un desahogo una forma de liberar el estrés.

Eso me deprimía.

El doctor me dijo que evitara deprimirme que no le hacia bien a mi bebé.

-. No me refiero a eso Naruto. Yo quiero que esto no se trate de solo sexo.

-. Esta conversación la tuvimos hace tres años,si mal no recuerdo Sakura.

-. Lo se, Naruto. Por favor dejame intentarlo. Dame un mes para tratar de ganarme tu cariño si?- el me miró indiferente.

-. Has lo que quieras- dijo engullendo su comida.

-. Pon de tu parte, es necesario que los dos pongamos de nuestra parte que tengamos disposición.

-. Quieres que paseemos de la mano por la aldea, que te regale peluches y flores?

-. Se que no eres de esos y no voy a obligarte a nada.

Me partia el alma el saber que a el no le importaba en lo mas minimo.

-. Es bueno que lo tengas presente.

Me plantee la posibilidad de dejar las cosas asi y pedir mi traslado de inmediato.

-. Naruto…

-. Cuanto tiempo llevas haciendo esto? Un año?- empezó a preguntarme.

Era cierto, llevaba un año desde que me enteré que lo amaba.

Y a partir de ahí empecé con ahínco a atenderlo como el se lo merece. A tratar de agradarlo, pero no servia.

Una parte de mi, me pedia que tuviera dignidad y lo dejara asi.

Y la otra me decía que me quedara. Esa parte masoquista y estúpida de mi.

Pero pensé en mi bebé.

En mi hijo que llegaría en seis meses y medio. Ese ser que se merecía crecer feliz. Tenia que ser fuerte por el. Luchar porque creciera con su padre.

Por el lo haría, sino me sentiría tranquila al saber que hice lo posible.

-. Vamos a por un helado?- le pedí ya que tenia un antojo.

-. Que mas da- se puso de pie y me sentí mal de nuevo al ver que no queria hacer nada, que lo hacia obligado.

Ya en las calles de la aldea íbamos por el helado cuando vimos a Hinata y Sasuke muy entretenidos y sonriendotomados de la mano.

Vi a Naruto casi instintivamente y el tenia una mueca de dolor en el rostro y las manos apuñadas.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me habia dejado sola en medio de la calle.

Sin importarle nada de lo hablado.

Las ganas de llorar fueron enormes. Yo no podia obligarlo a amarme.

El no me queria y si seguía asi le haría daño a mi bebé que era mi única razón para vivir ahora.

Tenia que ser fuerte y tener dignidad. No podia seguir arrastrándome para recibir migajas de el.

Mi hijo merecía una madre fuerte y se la daria.

Debía olvidarme de Naruto para siempre…

Me encaminé al edificio de la Hokage.

Ni un mes ni que ocho cuartos, me iba ahora.

* * *

Ya en la oficina.

* * *

-. Que te trae por aquí Sakura?- me preguntó-. Si es por la boda de Sasuke…

-. No, es eso. Yo quiero pedir un permiso para poder irme a otra aldea.

-. Debes tener razones suficientes para pedirlo.

-. No se si para usted sean suficientes pero yo solo quiero irme de aquí.

-. No es suficiente- dijo impasible-. Si no me das una buena razón…

-. Pero es que yo…

-. Quien es el padre?- todo el color se fue de mi rostro-. No te pongas asi. Todos los historiales médicos y demás estan aquí- bajé la cabeza.

-. No es importante…

-. Si que lo es. No se quiere hacer rwsponsable?

-. No, lo s-sabe- le confesé.

-. Por qué?- estaba molesta.

-. La relación entre nosotros no era seria además el va a pensar que me quedé embarazada a propósito y no fue asi. El era el que se cuidaba porque a mi me hacen daño tanto la píldora como la inyección pero al parecer no nos cuidamos un dia y bueno… además el embarazo es de alto riesgo y estar deprimida lo empeora. Yo no puedo seguir asi Tsunade…

-. Entiendo. Quien es el padre?

-. No creo que…

-. Quien es?

-. Lady Tsunade yo…

-. QUIEN ES?

-. N-Naruto- ella me miró y asintió.

-. Como te das cuenta, tu embarazo es de alto riesgo y en el historial piden que descanses y no te excedas. No puedes viajar asi que te quedaras en un nuevo departamento cerca de una casa hogar en donde ayudaras a los niños y seras su medico. Te pagaré por eso y de tu sueldo descontaré los servicios y la comida.

-. Gracias Lady Tsunade- ella me explicó las demás cosas pero yo solo pensaba en la oportunidad de mi hijo y la mia.

-. Pero quiero que te quedes hasta que cumplas el primer trimestre y algo mas, no quiero que suceda una desgracia.

-. Como usted diga.

* * *

**_Bueno aquí el cap. Les pido disculpas por no publicar ayer pero es que estaba cansada y bueno no es escusa. Como compensación les subiré un capitulo mas hoy._**

**_Besos_**

**_Danielle Franks_**


	10. Chapter 10: La Felicidad y la Tristeza

_**Bueno aquí estoy con el cap.**_

_**Ya saben nada del Universo de Naruto es mío.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste.**_

_**Ya se dieron cuenta porque no podía quitar a Sakura?**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**En la Felicidad y la Tristeza**_

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Me levanté y sentí la calidez de los brazos de Sasuke.

Me gustaba sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Miré el reloj y me percaté de la hora que era.

Las seis de la tarde.

Me giré lentamente para ver a Sasuke, dormido era muy hermoso.

Su cabello le cubría los ojos.

Tenía una nariz recta la mandíbula bien marcada y sus labios rosados.

Me acerqué para rosarlos antes de ir a hacer la cena.

Los rocé y cuando me iba a alejar, el habló: -. A eso le llamas besar?- me ruboricé y el sonrió.

-. L-Lo sien-tú- bajé la cabeza pero él en un rápido movimiento, atrapó mis labios y me besó de manera intensa.

El beso se volvió cada vez más apasionado a medida que incrementaban los roces.

Se colocó sobre mi y empezó a besarme y sus manos desaparecer debajo de mi playera.

Sus manos alcanzaron mis pechos y empezaron a amasarlos.

-. S –Sasu-ke- gemí su nombre.

El me besó y luego bajó a mi cuello.

-. Nena…- su voz era ronca-. Estas cansada? Porque si lo estas…

-. Poséeme- le pedí y él me besó de nuevo.

Me quitó la parte de arriba de la pijama y mis pechos quedaron al descubierto.

Le quité su ropa y el terminó por desvestirme.

Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas mientras nos abrazábamos sintiendo ese placer que se apoderaba de nosotros al sentir como me llenaba una y otra vez.

Sus labios estaban en mis pechos mientras mis manos, estaban en sus muslos apretándolo más contra mí.

-. Oh, nena- gruñía en mi oído.

-. Sa-suke- las embestidas eran cada vez más certeras y erráticas.

Con un movimiento de sus caderas dio en un lugar que me hizo gemir y gritar-. Lo encontré.

Siguió dando allí hasta que no lo aguante y me vine alrededor de él-. Kama…

El seguía entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo sin cesar.

Me sentía erigir nuevamente.

-. Otra vez amor- sus palabras tan tiernas me hicieron correrme de nueva cuenta.

-. Sasuke!- grité se nombre y él me besó, mientras se venía dentro de mí.

El recostó su cabeza en medio de mis pechos y empezó a acariciar mi piel.

-. Este lunar me encanta- tocó el lunar debajo de mis pechos.

-. A mí no me gusta – el me besó el lunar.

-. Pues a mí me encanta- lo besaba y lamia.

Me besó de nuevo y yo lo mire-. Sasuke, tengo hambre, vamos a comer si?- el sonrió y asintió.

Nos vestimos y bajamos a la cocina.

Yo iba a tomar las cosas cuando él me lo impidió-. Tú no harás nada. Yo me ocuparé.

-. Pero…

-. No, tu aquí no harás nada salvo comer, fortalecerte, hacerme feliz y sonreír- quedé anonadada con esa declaración

-. Pero soy tu esposa… debo atenderte- traté de razonar con él.

-. Hinata, para mi eres una reina y te trataré como tal. A menos que quieras hacer algunas cosas como hornear elegir cosas para la casa no me molestaré.

-. Pero yo debo limpiar y eso es mi deber…

-. Tu deber es ser feliz, hacerme feliz y ayudarme a formar una familia, envejecer a mi lado y sonreír pese a todo.

Me derretí por dentro. Era tan tierno. A este paso no demoraría en enamorarme.

-. Te amo- me quedé viéndolo y no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír y besarlo.

Pov. Narrador.

-. Están en peligro- decía Shizune.

-. Enviaré a alguien para esto.

-. Casi todos están ocupados, menos Naruto, Sasuke Kiba Shino- decía la aprendiz

-. Sasuke se acaba de casar y por lo que me he enterado se tenía muy escondido su amor por la Hyuga sin duda fue la mejor opción- decía sonriendo-. Cita a los demás y al mando estará Shino es el mas cabal de los dos. La misión durará el tiempo necesario hasta que tengamos los indicados.

-. Y Sakura?

-. Va a tener que decirle la verdad a Naruto o el la verá ahora que tiene que velar por la seguridad de la casa hogar.

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo.**_

_**Estaba viendo **_Loco y estúpido amor. Amo a Jacob es tan sexy y sexy.

_**Adoro esa película y mas el chico ligador es tan hermoso.**_

_**Bueno aquí vemos cuales son los propósitos de Sasuke y espero que les gusten.**_

_**Y de que Naruto se entera, se entera de que será padre.**_

_**Yo les dije que habría maratón? Qué tal si me recuerdan cuando es con un reviews? Eso sí, debo tener más de 7 reviews para el maratón… yo les dije que habría cierto? Bueno ya no me acuerdo. Me recordarían?**_

_**Besos **_

_**Danielle Franks **_


	11. Chapter 11: Riqueza

_**Hola como están espero que les guste el cap.**_

_**Empezamos la maratón a la de ya! **_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece solo le pertenece a su autor.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**En la riqueza…**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Cenamos tranquilamente y ella me miró, me derretí ante esa mirada.

Ella hacía que mis sentimientos salieran a flote. Mi corazón era suyo, yo era suyo. En todos los aspectos.

Ella solo me pertenecía en cuerpo, su corazón estaba en otra parte, pero con miradas como esa, me hacía sentir tantas cosas.

Como si fuese yo a quien amase. Era mi sueño. No me importaba ser el mejor ninja que la Aldea tenga, lo que me importaba era obtener su amor, formar una familia y ser el padre que siempre quise tener.

Uno que entrenara conmigo, con el cual conversar e ir a hacer cualquier cosa.

No como mi padre…

Yo me casé amando a mi mujer.

Yo acepté gustoso ser su esposo.

Amé cada vez que estuve en ella.

Me encantó sentir la calidez de sus brazos envolverme.

Me sentía cálido y seguro.

Sentía que era mi lugar en el mundo.

Ella era mi otra mitad.

Ella era mi vida.

Mi razón para seguir, por ella no me había ido de nuevo de Konoha.

No poder ver su sonrisa me mataba, ver sus ojos perlados era mi perdición y más cuando se enfocaban en mí.

Quería que ella se sintiera a gusto conmigo, que disfrutáramos de nuestra compañía.

-. Que piensas…?- preguntó recostada en mi pecho mientras veíamos televisión en la sala.

-. En todo lo que me ha pasado y que volvería a pasarlo, con tan de estar contigo.

Le dije lo que sentía.

-. Sasu-ke – me miró y cuando lo hice ella bajó la cabeza-. Que viste en mi?

Sonreí.

La pregunta seria _Qué no vi en ti?_

-. Eres todo lo contrario a mí. Inocente, pura, cariñosa, humilde, solidaria, pasiva, delicada y hermosa- ella me miró ruborizada.

-. Tú eres bueno Sasuke- dijo con voz baja-. Eres difícil de entender algunas veces, pero cuando se te entiende se comprenden muchas cosas y me gusta lo que entiendo y conozco hasta ahora de ti- me besó.

-. Te amo- la besé.

Volvimos a recostarnos y prestar más atención a la comedia.

******SH******

Me levanté y la vi a ella en la cama dormida.

Su cabello estaba hecho una trenza, sus parpados estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

Era hermosa.

Me fui a bañar con su imagen en la memoria.

Me arreglé con unos vaqueros negros un jersey azul.

Ella seguía dormida cuando terminé de arreglarme.

Me acerqué a ella y acaricie su rostro levemente, tratando de que se despertara.

Al rato lo hizo y me miró.

Sonrió.

-. Buenos días- me saludó.

-. Buenos días, princesa- bese su mejilla-. Ve a bañarte mientras preparo el desayuno.

Ella asintió y bajó de la cama.

Fui al armario y saqué su ropa.

Una blusa gris con encajes en morado y una pantalón blanco a media pierna que se pegaba a ellas.

Nunca había tenido esa inclinación por la ropa, pero me gustaba lucir bien. Y quería que ella estuviera bien tambien.

Dejando su ropa en la cama bajé a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Viviendo solo, era necesario saber cocinar, no sería como el dobe que vivía de ramen.

Hablando del dobe…

Estaba algo raro.

Sobre todo ayer cuando lo vi.

El iba a con Sakura y cuando nosotros estábamos de compras.

Solo con vernos se alejó de Sakura, justo cuando lo iba a saludar.

Me concentré en cocinar, dejando ese tema hasta ahí, después le preguntaría.

Ella bajó y se veía preciosa.

Ya el desayuno estaba listo.

Desayunamos tranquilamente.

Me gustaba con su cabello recogido como lo tenía ahora.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y partimos para el hospital.

Caminamos tranquilamente.

Siempre tenía conmigo un envase de agua para que ella estuviese hidratada todo el trayecto.

Llegamos al hospital y pedimos la cita.

Nos sentamos a la espera de que nos atendieran.

Mientras esperábamos, me sumí en mis pensamientos.

Me quedé observando a un bebé.

Yo quería tener hijos con Hinata, pero quería que fuesen niñas… tan lindas como ella con sus ojos perlados…

La tenia recostada en mi pecho.

Mis dedos palparon esa zona en donde crecerían mis hijitos.

Me puse a pensar, que todas las veces que habíamos hecho el amor, no usé protección.

Y ella tampoco, ya que ni la pastilla ni la inyección funciona tan rápido.

Si las cosas eran así, quizás ella…

Salí de mis cavilaciones, cuando nos permitieron la entrada al consultorio.

-. Buenos días – saludamos al doctor.

-. Tomen asiento.

La cita transcurrió entre exámenes, indicaciones y demás.

-. El tratamiento que vamos a emplear debe ser cumplido al pie de la letra. Tambien debe llevar una dieta adecuada como esta en esta hoja- me tendió la hoja-. Por favor eviten las grasas, colorantes y demás… y si puede comer sus rollos de canela sin ningún problema eso si no deben excederse, una o dos veces por semana no estaría mal.

-. Qué pasa si se embaraza?- pregunté y el médico sonrió.

-. En ese caso hay otro tratamiento a seguir, no se preocupe.

Sonreímos.

Verificaron su presión arterial, y otros exámenes para ver que tal estaba su corazón.

La cita terminó, indicándome los medicamentos que debía ingerir para que todo estuviera bien.

Pov. Sakura.

Estaba triste, pero tranquila.

Triste porque no estaría con Naruto.

Tranquila, porque era lo correcto, era por mi bebé.

Acaricie mi vientre ya quería sentirlo moverse en mi vientre.

Tocaron a mi puerta.

Fui a abrir y me encontré con el hombre que amaba.

-. Naru…- me besó sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

-. Te necesito…

Por más que quería, no debía sucumbir. El solo buscaba desahogarse.

Y yo no soportaría que me usara de esa manera.

Me alejé de el-. Esto se acabó Naruto- el frunció el ceño.

digas tonterías- me besó y su mano se metió debajo de mi falda.

-. N-No- quise alejarme pero el sabia donde tocar…

-. Sabes que quieres…- sus labios estaban en mi cuello.

Me tenia acorralada contra la puerta mientras me tocaba, arrancando gemidos que débilmente trataba de contener.

En un último esfuerzo lo aparté-. Te dije qu-e se aca-bó- mi voz sonó poco convincente.

-. No estas segura y tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo.

Me tumbó en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

Tomó mis manos y las llevó arriba de mi cabeza.

-. Sabes que me deseas, porque negarte a sentir. – me besó. Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

Estaba molesta conmigo misma.

Pero esta sería la última vez.

Pov. Narrador.

-. Siempre es ella- le reclamaba una chica rubia a un castaño.

-. Por más que trato no puedo sacarla de mi mente.

-. Es familia tuya. Esta mal.

-. Tú crees que no lo sé- le dije poniéndose de pie.

-. Debes olvidarla- el bajó la mirada.

-. Lo siento pero esto es más fuerte Ino. Es difícil. Lo mejor sería que nos dejáramos de ver. No es justo para ti.

-. Hasta que no la olvides no puedes estar con nadie. Tienes razón es mejor que me valla. Solo no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

El ojiperla asintió viendo como ella recogía sus prendas.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Así se inicia la maratón.**_

_**Que sepan que estoy pensando en una nueva historia pero quiero que sea con Itachi junto con Hinata. Que me dicen. **_

_**Aunque tambien sale con Sasuke.**_

_**Bueno, estén pendientes hoy llegaremos al capítulo 13.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Oh OH

_**Hola gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste el cap. **_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Oh. Oh **_

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Los días con Sasuke, se habían convertido en semanas y estas a su vez en un mes.

El me trataba como una reina, me llevaba a pasear, me compraba ropa cada semana.

No me dejaba cocinar, lavar ni fregar los trastos.

A duras penas me dejaba hornear y eso porque él no sabía.

En las tardes cuando ya bajaba el sol, salíamos a dar las caminatas que me había indicado el doctor.

Eran quince minutos diarios en donde conversábamos, llegábamos a un lugar en el bosque en donde se podía ver bien el ocaso. Lo terminábamos de ver y luego regresábamos a casa para cenar.

Pero hoy hubo una variación…

Llegamos al lugar y colocamos la manta.

-. Ven, siéntate- nos sentamos y él me miró.

Sentí sus manos por mi cuello, mientras me hacia girarme.

Cuando me giré, me besó con pasión.

Me derretí entre sus brazos.

Y mis manos fueron a tocar su torso.

El era un hombre muy apuesto, con un cuerpo atlético que me hacía sentir completa.

Por fin sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Que este era mi lugar en el mundo.

Me sentía, sexy, valorada y mi autoestima se elevó.

El me hizo comprender que valía mucho y no necesariamente por el estar a mi lado.

Todavía recuerdo como lo hizo…

Flash back.

_Estábamos arreglándonos para dormir después de cenar._

_-. Eres hermosa- me ruboricé._

_-. Me lo dices tantas veces que me lo voy a creer…- le dije y él me condujo hasta el espero de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación._

_-. Pues créelo, eres hermosa en todos los sentidos- me besó el cuello-. Tienes unos ojos hermosos, los labios más incitantes que he visto nunca, la nariz más linda y tierna, el cabello más hermoso de un color fuera de lo común y eso lo hace ser irresistible._

_Me quitó la blusa-. El cuello más apetecible, unos pechos…- los tocó arrancándome un gemido-. …grandes y hermosos, una cintura delgada y un vientre por ahora plano…- sonreí. El quería bebés y yo estaba de acuerdo._

_Me quitó los pantalones y me quedé en ropa interior._

_-. Unas piernas largas y hermosas- me giró-. Y un trasero muy deseable._

_Lo acaricio y su mano fue a mi entrepierna-. Y un…_

_-. Sasuke!- le dije avergonzada-. Ya entendí…_

_-. Entonces vamos a disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

El se colocó sobre mí y empezó a besarme con devoción.

Sus manos fueron al dobladillo de mi traje y me lo sacó-. Aquí?- dije con miedo de que nos descubrieran.

-. Si- me besó de nuevo y mis manos fueron a su camiseta.

Al poco tiempo quedamos desnudos.

-. Estas lista?- lo besé, ya que de tanto éxtasis no podía hablar.

El miedo a que nos descubrieran lo hacía más excitante.

Entro en mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir audiblemente.

-. Shhhh.…- me dijo al oído mordisqueándome el lóbulo-. Quieres que nos descubran?- preguntó con un brillo en los ojos y yo negué.

Empezó a entrar y salir de mi cuerpo una y otra y otra vez.

Con una lentitud agonizante.

-. Sasuke… mas…- me ruboricé al escucharme decir eso y él me hizo caso.

-. Eres tan… oh Hinata- me sentía irme.

-. Oh mi…- gemí al sentir como mi mundo se eclipsaba por completo al sentir las olas del orgasmo golpearme con fuerza.

-. Hina!- gritó y se dejó ir llenándome con su escancia.

Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-. Nena te amo- me dijo y besó mis labios.

Yo tambien sentía que lo amaba, pero no me atrevía a decirle, quizás no me creería.

Pero en este mes con él, había sido más feliz que en toda mi vida.

Muy poco estábamos en desacuerdo.

-. Te adoro- besé su pecho y él me abrazó más a su cuerpo.

En esa posición apreciamos el atardecer.

_**Pov. Sasuke…**_

Regresamos a la casa.

Ella se veía cansada así que la tomé en brazos y coloqué las cosas en su regazo.

Cada vez la amaba mas, era tan tierna.

No me llevaba la contraria, se dejaba hacer y estaba dispuesta a formar una familia conmigo.

-. Ya vamos a comer y dormir.

-. Estoy muy cansada.

-. Duermes mientras preparo la comida- ella asintió y besó mi mejilla.

Se acomodó mejor en mis brazos.

Cada vez que le decía que la amaba me decía que me adoraba, quería y no sé que mas…

Yo quería escuchar esas dos palabras de sus labios.

Sabía que era muy rápido pero estaba impaciente.

Pero no importaba, pronto las escucharía.

Entre a casa y fuimos a bañarnos.

Mi día estaba bien distribuido.

Me despertaba a su lado, nos bañábamos, desayunábamos. Ponía a lavar la ropa y mientras esta se lavaba, veíamos televisión.

********SHSH*********

Lady Tsunade me había mandado a llamar.

-. Dígame- ella sonrió.

-. Como van las cosas?- asentí.

-. Para que me llamó?- le pregunté irritado. No me gustaba que se metieran en mi vida.

-. Te tengo una misión de…- empezó a decirme que era una misión de rango A y demás que tan solo me tomaría día y medio.

-. Salgo mañana?- ella asintió-. Bien.

Me dio lo necesario y con una reverencia me fui.

Pasé por una panadería, y compré los rollos de canela de mi Hinata.

Tambien compré frutas y las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje.

Llegué a casa y vi a Ino, Ten hablando con Hinata.

-. Sasuke- sonrió y las chicas al verme sonrieron.

-. Quería saber si pasarían mañana con Hinata por favor- ellas me miraron sorprendidas.

-. Si. Por?

-. Tengo misión- ellas asintieron-. Gracias.

-. Bueno nosotras nos vamos- las chicas se marcaron y me quedé con mi nena.

-. Partes mañana?- me preguntó afligida.

-. Si- ella me abrazó-. Prometo tener cuidado.

-. Está bien. Vamos a preparar tus cosas.

Me tomó del brazo y metió en la casa para arreglar las cosas ya que estaba en el jardín.

Era una de las pocas cosas que le permitía hacer. Mantener el jardín, regarlo, pero con lo de cavar y eso si lo hacía yo.

Arreglamos las cosas y cenamos.

-. Toma- ella abrió la caja y sonrió.

-. Se me antojaba comerlos- tomó uno y se lo metió en la boca.

La besé y ella se derritió.

Hicimos el amor en la sala.

Era simplemente genial.

**** SHSHSH****

Regresaba de entregar el informe de Tsunade y cobrar mi paga.

Era medio día y fui a comprarle algo.

Encontré un hermoso vestido color crema con ocre.

Cuando llegué a casa lo que vi en el jardín me dejó pasmado.

-. Esta es la única forma en la que tengo el valor de decirte lo que siento, cuando duermes… se que jamás me vas a ver como yo te veo- y con eso la besó, mientras ella dormía plácidamente en la hamaca.

_**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Y lo que viene bajando es BOMBA.**_

_**Además de quizás una nueva historia.**_

_**Itahina? SasuHina?**_

_**Besos**_

_**Voy a hacer ejercicios **_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	13. Chapter 13: La Ley del Hielo

_**Hola chicos, bueno con este capítulo, termino La Maratón.**_

_**Estoy muy feliz por el apoyo. **_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Son ustedes…**_

_**Ley del Hielo y Secretos descubiertos.**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

La furia se apoderó de mí y dejé las cosas en la mesa.

Neji solo sintió mi mano en su cuello.

-. Aléjate de mi mujer…

-. Hablas como si fuese tuya.

-. Lo es hasta que ella lo decida, pero aun no se aleja así que aléjate- se puso de pie.

-. Sabes que ella no quería casarse. Que ama a Naruto- me lo dijo con rabia.

-. Es mi esposa de todas formas…

-. Tu egoísmo y posesividad te tiene mal. Tú y yo sabemos que no la quieres, pero como te casaste con ella la vez como si fuese tuya, tu propiedad.

-. Creo que ese es el problema- le dije encarándolo-. Nadie sabe que yo si me quería casar con ella. Yo amo a Hinata y ella es mi esposa.

-. Pues no me importa que sea tu esposa.

-. No me importa que seas su primo- y justo cuando lo iba a golpear…

-. Sasuke…- su voz era ronca por el sueño.

-. Ella se desperezó y se puso de pie.

Caminó hasta mí y me abrazó-. Te extrañé- la abracé con fuerza. Necesitaba tenerla cerca para no romperle la cara a Neji.

-. Y yo a ti princesa- besé su mejilla.

-. Neji gracias por quedarte, te que…

-. No puede hermosa…- dije antes de que el abriera la boca. Sabía que iba a aceptar-. Hanabi lo espera para entrenar, me la encontré de camino a casa.- era una enorme mentira pero no quería que estuviera cerca.

-. Hasta luego Hinata- se acercó a ella y yo apuñe las manos.

Pero no le iba a decir a Hinata.

Le besó la coronilla y yo la alejé lo más rápido que pude para luego tomar las cosas y entrar en casa.

Estaba molesto, el la había besado. A mi mujer.

Lo quería degollar.

Ella era mía, hasta que quisiera pero era mía.

Necesitaba pensar-. Nena yo me voy a ir a bañar y…

-. Hice algo de comer para que no tuvieras que cocinar.

Sonreí.

Fui al baño y entré a la ducha.

El agua me refrescaría.

Pero es que cada vez que lo recordaba me enfadaba de sobre manera.

Me arreglé y baje al comedor en donde todo estaba listo.

Había sopa, sushi, verduras y pescado a la plancha-. Espero te guste- ella se sentó a mi diestra y sonrió.

Empezamos a comer y su comida era deliciosa.

-. Todo salió bien?- asentí y ella sonrió.

Cuando terminamos con los platos -. Tengo un postre- se puso de pie y cuando regresó tenía un pastel tres leches con crema batida-. Vamos a comerlo en la sala- me dijo y yo sonreí.

Era la primera vez que ella me atendía y me encantaba.

Me sentía incomodo aun por lo del beso.

Y si ese no había sido el único beso que le había robado?

Ella me vio tenso.

-. Pero si quieres podemos guardarlo para después de la cena- asentí y ella fue a la cocina.

Quería acabarlo, por Kami que sí.

Es que entraba en mi propiedad, besaba a mi mujer y me decía que ella no me ama.

Lo que pasó del día me la pasé alejado de ella, quería estar solo y pensar, ya que cada vez que la veía recordaba ese beso que le dio Neji.

Pov. Hinata.

Estaba triste.

No sabía que había hecho mal para que Sasuke estuviera molesto conmigo.

Me recosté en el sofá y levanté mi blusa-. Hola mi amor. Tu papi está molesto.

-. Qué?- escuche su voz.

-. Vamos a ser papás Sasuke? El se me tiró encima y me besó apasionadamente.

-. Te amo- sonreí.

-. Y yo a ti Sasuke- el me miró y me volvió a Besar.

-. Oh nena- y con eso me hizo su mujer.

_**Pov. Naruto.**_

No había estado con una mujer desde de esa vez con Sakura.

Y necesitaba verla urgentemente.

Hoy era el último día en ese orfanato. Y estando entre tantos niños, me dieron ganas de tener uno…

Hay pero que tonterías digo.

Eso es la falta de sexo lo que me tiene así.

Hoy llegaba la nueva ninja medico.

Iba para mis aposentos a guardar mis cosas cuando vi una cabellera rosada.

Su nombre vino a mi mente.

Era ella, Sakura.

Fui hasta ella y la tomé del brazo.

Le tapé la boca y la metí en mi habitación.

-. Na- Naruto- y sin más la besé.

Extrañaba a sus labios-. Que haces aquí?- le pregunté.

-. S-Soy la Ninja Me- Medico- me dijo con voz entrecortada.

La volví a besar pero ella se alejó.

Quería sentir su cuerpo en toda su extensión de su palabra.

Traté de acercarla a mí.

Pero ella se alejaba.

Ya cansado de su juego la tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mí.

La alejé y ella quiso salir de la habitación.

Ella estaba embarazada y era mío.

Yo lo sabía, lo sentía.

La retuve y su espalda quedó en mi pecho.

Mi mano acaricio su vientre.

-. Cuanto tiempo tienes?- le pregunté una vez sentados en la cama.

-. De-Déjame- se quería alejar. No, eso sí que no.

Ella me iba a dar un hijo y se quedaría a mi lado.

-. Cuanto?- me gruñó al oído.

-. Tres meses y medio- dijo en un susurro.

-. Están bien?- ella asintió.

-. Es mejor que me vaya- se quiso poner de pie.

-. No, tu estas embarazada y es mío. Por ende, te quedas conmigo.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Y la Maratón.**_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Y hayan disfrutado de la Maratón.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Me gustaría llegar a los 90 reviews o quizás más, pero eso se lo dejo a su disposición.**_

_**Espero que les guste el cap.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana.**_

_**Danielle Franks **_


	14. Chapter 14: Envidia

_**Hola gracias por el apoyo con la historia.**_

_**Ustedes creen que les debo algo? Me refiero a algún capitulo o algo así?**_

_**Recuerden que ayer no pude publicar porque por mi casa se fue la luz y me metí después que llegó de lleno en publicar las historias que participarían en un reto y bueno se me fue el tiempo.**_

_**Estoy muy agradecida por llegar a los cien reviews y quiero compensarles de alguna manera.**_

_**Pero no quiero hacer maratón porque sino la historia se acabaría mañana o pasado y no la quiero soltar aun, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es reponerles el capítulo de ayer… que les parece?**_

_**Ustedes me dirán.**_

_**Ya saben, nada me pertenece solo a su autor.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**No me dejaras…**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Yacíamos jadeantes en el sillón de la sala, luego de haber dado rienda suelta a nuestra pasión y amor-. Repítelo- le pedí y ella me abrazó con más fuerza y me besó.

-. Te amo Sasuke Uchiha- me sentí dichoso.

Si Fugaku estuviera vivo, se avergonzaría por ser un tonto puberto enamorado.

Pero no me importaba, solo era así de vulnerable con ella. Ante los demás seguía siendo el Sasuke Uchiha de siempre.

-. Un bebé- acaricie su vientre plano-. Con tus ojos, tu nariz, tu boca- besé sus labios, sus ojos su nariz y ella sonrió.

-. Con tu cabello – lo acaricio.

Me quedé ahí, con mi rostro entre sus hermosos pechos.

Acariciando sus costados mientras ella me llenaba de caricias y mimos.

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Estaba feliz, iba a ser mamá.

Sasuke y yo formaríamos una hermosa familia.

Nos quedamos así por un rato, hasta que el me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la habitación.

Los tenía abrazado por el cuello.

-. Te traje algo que espero que te guste.

Sonreí.

El me dio una bolsa y dentro había un hermoso vestido.

El siempre con sus gustos.

-. Gracias está hermoso- lo besé.

-. Ya es hora de cenar- dijo y yo sonreí. Tenía mucha hambre-. Podemos comer el pastel será como una celebración- estaba emocionada.

-. Claro, me tomó mucho hacerlo pero fue divertido- nos dimos una ducha y fuimos a la cocina-. Puedo ayudarte?- no me gustaba quedarme sin hacer nada.

Sabía que él se preocupaba mucho por mí, pero yo quería ser su mujer en todos los sentidos, cuidarlo, atenderlo, pero él no me dejaba.

Lo único que me permitía hacer era hornear, regar el jardín, coser algunas de sus camisas…

Tareas sencillas.

-. Claro- sonreí y lo besé en la mejilla.

Empezamos a cocinar juntos, era como si nos complementáramos, era una sincronía hermosa.

De repente, una mescla de olores y no sé que más me hicieron tener arcadas.

Empecé a correr hasta el baño más cercano y me arrodille junto al váter.

Volví el estomago, y sentí como el alejaba mi cabello y acariciaba mi espalda.

Esto solo me pasaba en las mañanas, pero al parecer, al bebé no le gustaba la carne de soya.

-. Lo siento- me sentía mal, quizás el pensaría que no me gustaba lo que estaba cocinando.

-. No te preocupes solo fue la carne de soya- me lavé los dientes y refresqué mi rostro.

-. No estás molesto?- le pregunté.

-. No, eso quiere decir que se está dando a conocer- sonreímos y yo lo abracé.

Seguimos cocinando luego de que el alejara la carne de soya.

Luego de la cena, nos sentamos a comer el pastel frente a la televisión, como se me antojaba.

-. Esta delicioso- elogio y sonreí complacida.

Iba por mi segunda rebanada de pastel, en la cena no había cenado mucho.

-. Ya es mucho- me quitó el plato. Hice un puchero y él me besó-. Recuerda que no debes excederte.

Asentí y lo abracé mientras el se comía mi porción de pastel.

_**Pov. Sakura.**_

Esto era terrible, y lo peor es que Lady Tsunade no me dijo nada.

Ahora Naruto lo sabía, y no me dejaba tranquila.

Y yo que pensé que por fin podría encontrar la felicidad o la paz.

Tenía tres meses y medio.

Yo no quería volver con Naruto por estar embarazada, quería que él me amara.

Sabía ahora en mi propia piel, que era ser usada para olvidar a alguien, que era ser la sustituta.

Y me arrepentí fervientemente de haberlo hecho con Naruto, no debí utilizarlo de esa manera.

-. Un hijo- dijo a mi oído, mientras me seguía reteniendo en sus brazos-. Cuando pensaba decírmelo?- yo bajé la cabeza-. Tu pensabas decírmelo?- me quise apartar, no me gustaba ver a Naruto enfadado.

-. Es mejor que me valla- quise ponerme de pie pero él en un movimiento rápido, me tenia de espaldas a la cama y se colocó sobre mí.

-. No pensabas decirme…- gruñó en mi oído.

Empecé a llorar y quise pero no pude apartar la mirada.

-. N-No quería que pensaras que te h-había ata-do a mi- el sonrió.

-. Te recuerdo que yo soy el que se cuidaba- bajé la cabeza pero él me besó.

Me dejé llevar por el sabor de sus labios.

Me gustaba que me besara, pero no podía seguir así, debía alejarme por el bien de los tres.

Separé nuestros labios y el quiso volver a besarme.

-. No, Naruto. Esto se acabó- me sorprendí al escucharme fuerte y convincente.

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Sasuke se había ido a una misión, estaba esperando a que llegara Ino, que me ayudaba con el jardín.

Mientras tanto empecé a podar algunas flores que tenían algunos pétalos y hojas secas.

-. Al parecer para esto es lo único que sirves- me puse de pie de inmediato y me maree en el acto.

-. Karim?- estaba sorprendida.

-. Sí, soy yo- dijo enfadada.

Pero qué diantres le pasaba-. Qué pasa? Por qué me hablas así?

-. Tú y yo sabemos que Sasuke se casó contigo porque lo obligaron.

-. A donde quieres llegar?- me sentía indispuesta.

Pero molesta.

-. Mírate, no eres nada- levanté una ceja-. No eres más que una pobre enferma infeliz a la que Sasuke le tiene lastima- el malestar desapareció-. Tú no eres la mujer que necesita Sasuke. El necesita a una mujer fuerte, que no le represente una carga, que este a la par de él y tú sabes que no eres esa mujer…

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo que se supone que debía ser de ayer.**_

_**Que sepan que ganó el Itahina y pueden buscarlo en mi perfil.**_

_**Es una historia de comedia en donde se ve a un celoso Itachi y a una más segura pero igualmente tímida Hinata.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por llegar a los 100 reviews.**_

_**Es la primera vez que llego a una cantidad así, lo más cerca fueron 95 con una historia de Harry Potter.**_

_**Ya saben esto se está acabando.**_

_**Ahora les publico el otro cap. de hoy y espero que les guste el Itahina.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	15. Chapter 15: Alter Ego

_**Hola gracias por los reviews, son maravillosos.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Me encantó que les gustara el Itahina.**_

_**Ahora si…**_

_**Alter ego**_

_**Pov. Hinata.**_

Pero que se creía esta? Que podía venir a MI casa a gritarme y menospreciarme? Pues estaba muy equivocada.

Una sonrisa burlona salió de brotó en mis labios.

La miré altiva como lo que era la señora Uchiha.

-. Entiendo…- ella puso los ojos en blanco-. Entonces se supone que el tipo de mujer que describiste eres tú?

-. Por fin entiendes algo- dijo sarcástica.

-. Según lo que dijiste, una mujer fuerte, que este a la par de él y no sea una carga- sopesé sus palabras-. Si, tienes razón eres tu- ella sonrió victoriosa-. Su COMPAÑERA de MISIONES- me miró confusa-. Tú eres la mujer que él necesita y eres útil como eres en una misión, mas no como su mujer.

-. Sabes que el está contigo por obligación.

-. En ese caso, ya estamos casados. Muy poco puedes hacer- estaba roja de la ira-. Pero si según tu, el está obligado, el problema aquí es que nadie sabe lo que pasa detrás de esa puerta- sus ojos estaban acuosos.

-. Mientes él nunca se ha interesado en ti.

Ya me había estresado. Y eso no era bueno para mi bebé.

-. Esto no va para ningún lado- empecé a tomar mis materiales de jardinería-. Solo te pido por favor, que tengas un poquito más de vergüenza y dignidad. Mira que venir aquí e insultarme solo porque tu no pudiste lograr que te mirara diferente en todos estos años y quieras descargarte conmigo es denigrante- lagrimas surcaban su rostro de la rabia-. Ahora por favor vete- me miró venenosamente antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Escuché unos aplausos-. Que fue eso?- era Ino.

-. No lo sé solo me moleste- me ruboricé.

-. Es que estuviste magnifica- entramos a la casa y la invité a que comiéramos algo.

Así pasamos la tarde conversando.

-. Y como vas con el chico misterioso?- le pregunté.

Estábamos en el jardín cenando.

-. Terminamos- bajó la cabeza triste.

-. Lo siento- por más que me moría de la curiosidad, no quería importunarla.

-. No importa- el silencio fue espantoso.

-. Y si mañana vamos a las aguas termales- le propuse. Tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Desde el incidente, no iba y lo extrañaba.

-. Claro- empezamos a planear el día de mañana.

_**Pov. Sakura.**_

Salía de la ducha para empezar mi nuevo día.

Naruto se había ido y eso fue un gran alivio.

Mientras buscaba mis cosas, la puerta se abrió.

Me giré de inmediato y ahí estaba el.

-. Recoge tus cosas- me dijo.

Que estaba pasando?

-. Vete- apreté mas la toalla contra mi cuerpo.

-. Sakura- estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se le notaba-. Agarra tus cosas que nos vamos – negué.

-. Yo me quedo aquí- lo miré desafiante.

-. Tú lo decidiste- se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí.

Tomó la maleta que había detrás de mí y la puso en la cama.

Abrió mi armario y sacó la ropa y la tiró en la maleta.

Tomó un par de prendas-. Vístete- fui al baño y empecé a llorar.

Esto no podía ser. Yo no quería estar así con él.

Quería que fuera diferente, pero sabía que yo tenía la culpa.

Me vestí.

Salí del baño y la tenia todo listo.

*****SHNU*****

Llegamos y no fuimos a mi departamento, sino al de él.

Que por cierto estaba arreglado.

-. Naruto tu podrás verlo- el negó.

-. Sakura…- se acercó a mí y me sentó.

Se puso a mi altura-. No quiero que estés conmigo solo por el bebé.

-. Sé que podemos hacerlo- bajé la cabeza.

Yo solo quería tranquilidad, paz yo quería estar con mi bebé.

-. Yo quiero que tenga una familia que crezca en un hogar – lo miré a los ojos.

Entendía su malestar. Desde pequeño sin sus padres. No era fácil.

-. Está bien- el sonrió.

-. Lamento como te hablé, pero sabía que por tu cuenta no vendrías- asentí acariciando mi vientre de cuatro meses.

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Llegué a mi casa e Hinata no estaba.

La verdad es que la misión fue más rápida o yo me apuré.

Quería verla.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hinata me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Ya le habían cambiado el tratamiento.

Todo iba bien.

Vi que no había nada sucio y todo estaba impecable.

Empecé a hacer la comida mientras la esperaba.

Seguro que salió con Ino.

Terminé de cocinar y tomé algo ligero para esperarla y comer juntos.

Al rato escuché su risa.

La puerta se abrió-. Adiós Ino- entró en la casa y la vi bien.

Estaba hermosa en ese traje verde.

Cuando me vio sonrió y vino hasta mi.

-. Te extrañé- la acomodé en mi regazo y besé sus labios-. Como te fue?

-. Muy bien pero ya quería verte- acaricie su cabello húmedo-. Dónde estabas?

-. Fui con Ino a las aguas termales, fue relajante- sonrió.

quieres podemos ir una o dos veces por semana.

-. Si por favor- me abrazo-. Voy a hacer el almuerzo…

-. Ya lo hice.

Fuimos a comer y después tomamos una siesta.

La amaba demasiado, y cuando iba a misiones trataba de ir y venir lo más rápido posible.

Algo no me dejaba tranquilo.

Algo me preocupaba.

_**Gracias y discúlpenme se que les debo un capitulo.**_

_**Así que trataré de actualizarlo ahora.**_

_**Gracias a los que leyeron el Itahina.**_

_**Que sepan que la actualizo hoy tambien. **_


	16. Chapter 16: Alegrias y Tristezas

_**Hola gracias por los reviews me entusiasman mucho.**_

_**Espero que les guste la historia.**_

_**Recuerden que está llegando al final.**_

_**Este es el penúltimo capítulo.**_

_**Que más puedo añadir.**_

_**Esta de más decir que estoy muy emocionada y agradecida con ustedes por el apoyo.**_

_**Quiero llorar enserio.**_

_**Pero ya no mas sentimentalismos.**_

_**Espero que les guste el penúltimo capítulo.**_

_**En este hay drama que a mí me pondrá a llorar.**_

_**Tengo la mala costumbre de escuchar canciones que tienen mucho significado y terminó llorando como magdalena**_

_**Ahora sin más…**_

_**Recuerden que nada me pertenece, salvo la trama.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Hasta que la muerte nos separe.**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Ya teníamos seis meses de matrimonio y por ende ella tenía seis meses de embarazo.

Estaba emocionado y temeroso.

Sentía que algo no iba bien.

El bebé y ella estaban bien.

Eso lo sabía pero esa preocupación no se iba.

Por lo menos ahora estaba durmiendo.

La veía dormir y su cara se veía tan serena, tan tranquila.

Tan hermosa

Tan Hinata.

Vi su vientre.

Ahí estaba mi hijo o hija.

Estaba grande.

Levanté su blusa y vi su piel.

Tan suave.

Acaricie su vientre y sentí unas pataditas.

Era mi bebé.

Besé su vientre y ella sonrió dormida.

-. Ya quiero conocerte. Ir a jugar – coloqué mi cabeza en su vientre.

Y así me quedé dormido de nuevo.

******SUIH*******

Íbamos por las calles de Konoha, a ella se le habían antojado los rollos de canela y tambien salir de casa.

Estábamos en invierno.

Y ella estaba hermosa.

Tenía un pantalón negro, y una gabardina violeta grisácea.

Su cabello estaba suelto como a mí me gustaba.

Entramos a la cafetería y pedí chocolate caliente y los rollos de canela.

-. Te sientes bien?- estaba siendo paranoico pero algo me tenia preocupado.

-. Si amor, estoy bien- sonrió tiernamente.

-. Si te sientes mal me lo dirías?- le pregunté de nuevo.

-. Lo prometo- me tomó la mano que tenia sobre la mesa-. No estés preocupado, todo va a estar bien- besó mi mejilla.

Disfrutamos de los rollos de canela y el chocolate caliente.

-. Dicen que el bebé esta hermoso- se refería al hijo de Naruto.

Pero tenía la certeza de que mi hijo sería el más hermoso.

Salimos de la cafetería y caminamos agarrados de la mano por las calles de la aldea.

Todo iba bien hasta que nos topamos con Hiashi Hyuga-. Entonces es cierto- dijo mirando a Hinata.

-. Vamos Hinata- intenté alejarme.

-. Esperemos que sea un hijo o hija digno – me alejé lo más rápido que puse considerando el embarazo avanzado de Hinata.

Cuando llegamos a un parque la vi bien.

Y me molesté.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos acuosos y nariz como un tomate.

-. Nena no llores, no vale la pena- la abracé y ella me abrazó con fuerza.

-. Es que duele Sasuke- se aferró a mí.

-. Que puedo hacer para que vuelvas a sonreír? Lo que quieras haré- y solo sentí la nieve en mi rostro.

Cuando la miré, estaba sonriendo.

-. Ya estoy mejor podemos irnos a casa.

Pero esto no se quedaría así.

Y con eso le tire una bola de nieve.

-. Oye!- me tiró una que me dio en la cara -. Y te quedas así- sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse a la casa.

La abracé desde atrás y fuimos a la casa.

Nos quitamos la ropa y pusimos pijama.

El ambiente en la casa era agradable, gracias a la calefacción.

Cenamos al rato y luego sentados en el sofá, acurrucados uno contra el otro vimos televisión.

Amaba estar así con ella.

Nuestras manos estaban en su vientre acariciando con cuidado la zona.

_**Pov. Sakura.**_

En todo este tiempo, Naruto había estado muy atento y se volvió paranoico cuando se enteró que el embarazo era de alto riesgo.

Cuando di a luz estaba muy nervioso y fue cuando escuché esas dos palabras que me llenaron de tanta emoción.

Esos meses había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, sonreía y a cada rato compraba cosas para la bebé.

Mei era hermosa.

Mi hermosa bebé.

Tenía el cabello rosado y ojos azules.

Era el delirio de Naruto.

Mei significaba belleza.

Y era lo que ella era una bebé hermosa.

De su nacimiento ya habían pasado tres meses desde su nacimiento.

-. Sakura…- lo miré, estaba amamantando a Mei.

-. Que pasa amor?- le pregunté volviendo a mirar a Mei.

-. Tu eres feliz?- lo miré sonriendo.

Si bien, vivíamos juntos pero no revueltos, él quería algo más.

-. Si Naruto- lo miré y sonreí.

El se acercó a mí y me besó.

Obvio que en todo este tiempo cuando el deseo atacaba lo saciábamos juntos.

-. Quiero que estés conmigo, que duermas conmigo no solo cuando hagamos el amor, quiero que sea permanente.

Bajé la cabeza y miré a la nena, que ya se había dormido.

La dejé en la cuna y cuando me enderecé Naruto me pegó a su cuerpo.

-. Es hermosa al igual que tú- besó mi cuello y gemí por la caricia.

Empezamos a besarnos, y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, fuimos a su… nuestra habitación.

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Estábamos en labor de parto.

Hinata se veía pálida y cansada y es que ya teníamos quince horas ahí.

Yo estaba emocionado y preocupado.

-. Yo no puedo…- me decía llorando.

-. Mi amor solo un poco mas y el bebé estará con nosotros- besé su frente.

Ella pujaba y mi mano era estrujada.

Pero no importaba.

Ella respiró aliviada cuando el bebé salió por fin y escuchamos su llanto.

La enfermera me acercó al bebé -. Felicidades es un varón- sonreí orgulloso.

Yo quería una nena pero igual de feliz estaba con mi hijo.

Me acerqué de nuevo a Hinata que estaba mirándonos.

-. Para verlo- me acerqué a ella y la besé.

-. Te amo- le mostré a nuestro hijo.

Estaba dormidito y en la cabeza se veía la pelusita oscura.

-. Es hermoso- empezó a llorar-. Sasuke te amo- sonreí embobado mirando a mi hijo y cuando la vi ella me miraba a mí con… Anhelo?

Algo pasaba aquí.

-. Hinata?- estaba asustado, ella se veía muy pálida.

-. Los amo- tomé su mano y la miré-. C-Cuídalo- trató de sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca y por último se desvaneció.

Todo pasó muy rápido a mí alrededor.

Me quitaron al bebé y me alejaron de mi Hinata.

Y lo último que escuché antes de que me sacaran a rastras de la sala fue…

_-. Entró en paro…_

_**Bueno fue un placer.**_

_**Espero que les agrade.**_

_**Me encantó como quedó el capitulo.**_

_**Y espero que a ustedes tambien. Perdonen si no subo el Itahina, pero es que como en muchas ocasiones me hacen sentir mal. No tengo ánimos para escribir mas como lo pensaba hacer hoy. He actualizado cinco veces hoy y espero mañana poder hacerlo. Quizás no pueda actualizar el fin de semana así que el final puede que lo suba el domingo o en caso de suerte el sábado. Mañana tengo muchas que hacer pero espero poder hacerlo.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**Danielle Franks.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Fin

_**Hola siento a demora, se que quieren ahorcarme pero es que me castigaron el viernes, el sábado no pude tocar la computadora porque tenía que arreglar unas cosas para el domingo y ayer fui a la playa. Llegué a casa con los ojos rojos y un sueño terrible que no pude tocar a computadora aunque quisiera. **_

_**Sé que nada es excusa pero bueno aquí están los dos capítulos que les prometí. **_

_**Para los que leen el Itahina, mañana haré maratón .**_

_**Bien ya saben desde hace rato que nada me pertenece y que esto es un OC, AU.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Sin título…**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Cuando crucé la puerta que me separaba de mi esposa y vi a los presentes, supe que era mi culpa.

Que todos los allí presentes, amaban a Hinata.

Y yo se la había arrebatado.

Si hubiese esperado un poco más… si no la hubiese embarazado aun.

Quizás su corazón estaría más fuerte y habría soportado el parto.

Pero no.

Esto era como un castigo de los dioses o quien fuera por todo el mal que he hecho. Ya decía yo que algo tan bueno como Hinata se merecía estar conmigo.

Ella merecía el cielo y las estrellas, no merecía estar con alguien como yo, una persona que fue perseguida.

Que les dio la espalda a todos por una venganza.

Pero aun así yo la amaba, como un imbécil la amaba.

Daria mi vida por la de ella.

Daria lo que fuera por estar en esa cama, sufriendo ese paro cardiaco y no ella.

Sabía que me hablaban pero no los escuchaba, estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que escuché gritos-. LARGATE- miré a Ino gritarle a Karim.

-. No eres nadie para decirme que hacer- se acercó a mí y quiso tocarme pero me alejé.

No quería que me tocaran. Solo ella.

Hinata.

-. Sasuke lo siento- la miré.

-. Lo siento?- repitió Ino ganándose la atención de todos-. Tú no sientes nada. Todavía no recuerdas el día que fuiste a decirle de groserías a Hinata? Cuando le dijiste que no era nada y que Sasuke estaba con ella por lastima? Eres una hipócrita- Karim me miró.

-. Sasuke…

-. Lárgate antes de que te saque yo mismo- mi voz fue baja y grave.

Ella asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

El tiempo pasaba y yo me sentía cada vez mas asfixiado.

Quería saber que pasaba, pero segundo a segundo la desesperación me hacia añicos y me preparaba para lo peor.

En ese salió el médico -. Algún familiar?- me acerqué y él me reconoció.

-. Como esta ella?- mi voz fue neutra.

El doctor sonrió-. Está con nosotros, fue una ardua tarea pero sigue aquí- me dejé llenar por el alivio.

Sonreí-. Puedo verla?- el negó.

-. Hay que esperar a que la lleven a una habitación, pero todo está bien.

-. Por qué tuvo el paro- no entendía. El me explico sus hipótesis.

-. Al tener este problema cardiaco las cosas con el embarazo se hicieron más difíciles. Por lo menos, a la hora del parto, su corazón tiene que trabajar más. Pero estuvimos el momento adecuado y pudimos salvarle- asentí agradecido.

-. Muchas gracias- el asintió y se iba a ir-. Mi hijo?- el sonrió de nuevo.

-. Esta muy bien. Si quieres puedes ir a verlo mientras esperamos a que Hinata tenga una habitación- asentí y fui por los pasillos como el me dijo, seguido por los demás.

Cuando llegué, lo busqué hasta que encontré la placa que rezaba:-. Uchiha-Hyuga.

Estaba hermoso, dormido. Se veía tan frágil y pequeñito.

Al verlo, una persona vino a mí.

El recuerdo de ese ser…

Itachi.

Si, Itachi.

Tenía que hablarlo con Hinata pero me encantaría que se llamara como mi hermano.

Cada uno se fue marchando hasta que me quedé con el dobe.

-. Como lo llamaras teme?- preguntó emocionado.

-. Tengo que hablar con Hinata- el asintió sonriendo. Era un tonto.

-. Te das cuenta Teme. Ambos tenemos bebés aunque el mío es más bonito que el tuyo- enarqué una ceja.

-. No puedes comparar. Tú tienes una hija, es decir una niña y mi hijo es un niño.

-. Estoy feliz por ti teme- sonreí-. Eres feliz.

-. Ella me hace feliz y mi hijo tambien- en eso llegó Ino y me dijo que ya podía verla.

Recorrí los pasillos y busqué a mi esposa.

Cuando llegué a su habitación ella estaba en la cama con una intravenosa y mascarilla.

Me acerqué a ella. Estaba dormida. Era tan hermosa y pura. Todavía no me hacía a la idea de tenerla conmigo de nuevo pero estaba feliz.

Besé su frente.

Acaricie su cabello.

Hinata permaneció en el hospital por diez días.

-. Vamos a casa- la llevé a casa en donde la ayudé a bañarse y lavar su cabello.

-. Te amo- me sonrió tímidamente.

Besé sus labios emocionado -. Yo tambien te amo- cuando salimos de la ducha, vimos a nuestro pequeño Itachi, durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna.

-. Es hermoso- dijo cuando ya estábamos ambos mirándolo dormir.

-. Se parece a ti.

-. A los dos- dijo y me abrazó.

En eso el bebé se fue despertando hasta que abrió sus hermosos ojos oscuros. Sonreí complacido. Me hubiera encantado que sus ojos fuesen como los de Hinata pero no importaba. El era perfecto.

Hinata lo tomó en brazos y lo acomodó.

Amaba ver como lo amamantaba.

Se acomodó en la cama y lo alimentó.

Sabía que Hinata debía tener hambre así que con pesar fue a la cocina. A él le gustaba estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cociné algo de caldo de pollo con arroz y verduras.

Y cenamos juntos en la habitación.

Mientras Itachi curioseaba a su alrededor.

-. Si te sientes más me lo dices?- le pregunté y ella sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla con ternura.

-. Por supuesto- me besó-. Te amo- sonreí y dejé los platos a un lado.

La abracé y ella colocó la cabeza en mi pecho.

En el medio arrullamos a Itachi.

Los abracé protectoramente.

Esta era mi segunda oportunidad y debía aprovecharla.

Y los protegería con mi vida.

A ellos

Mi familia

_**Bueno esperen el epilogo. Yo sé que no tengo escusas pero en verdad estaba ocupada.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**A mí me encantó la historia. Para mí ha sido un logro llevar a cabo una historia en esta sección y en tan poco tiempo.**_

_**Gracias por todo chicos espero que les guste.**_

_**Y fue un placer escribir esta historia. Vieron como si estaba el NaruSaku?**_

_**En el epilogo se verán muchas cosas y espero que les guste.**_

_**Quiero subirlo mañana temprano no sé si les parezca, pero hoy he escrito cuatro capítulos y mi espalda está pidiendo tregua. Pero si ustedes quieren lo tendrán hoy.**_

_**Lo de los comentarios que sepan que no les tomo importancias a los que me dicen o critican en los reviews pero como no sentirme mal si me lo dicen en casa? Es algo distinto que si hiere.**_

_**Bueno nos leemos y espero les agrade.**_

_**Besos…**_

_**Danielle Franks **_


	18. Chapter 18: Familia

_**Hola aquí estoy con el final de esta historia.**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**_

_**Como les dije quería una historia libre de dramas aunque hubo un poquito pero era para que hubiera más emoción.**_

_**Espero que les guste, ya que a mí me encantó y me llenó de alegría escribirla.**_

_**Es una historia hermosa y alguien me preguntó por ahí como se dio el enamoramiento de Neji hacia Hinata: Bueno, como ya sabemos por culpa de el Hinata tenía su problema cardiaco y el al convivir con ella día tras día y ayudarla con su tratamiento se enamoró de ella.**_

_**Espero haber respondido sus confusiones.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**FAMILIA.**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Estaba junto a Hinata, viendo jugar a Itachi mientras esperábamos el ocaso.

-. Sasuke…- la miré y sonreí. Desde que creí que la iba a perder, trato de evitarle cualquier tipo de disgustos.

A duras penas la dejo hornear y encargarse del jardín al que se le sumaron arboles de cerezo, manzanos, duraznos, y demás.

-. Dime- sonreí viendo a Itachi correr tras una mariposa.

-. Que piensas de tener otro bebé?- cerré los ojos con aprensión.

No.

Otro bebé no.

Casi la perdía en una sala de partos y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a perderla de nuevo.

-. No Hinata- ella asintió bajando la cabeza-. Por?

-. Es que quería otro bebé… pero no importa- me sentí mal al verla triste.

Pero es que ella era muy importante en mi vida. No me veía sin ella.

-. Nena… ya una vez estuve a punto de perderte y no quiero volver a pasar por eso- ella asintió y me abrazó.

-. Te amo- me besó.

-. Mami! Mila!- señaló el cielo y se acomodó en el regazo de Hinata.

-. Si amor el ocaso- dijo besando su mejilla a lo que el besó la suya.

Itachi tenía dos años y medio y era muy inteligente.

Era mi orgullo y la perdición de Hinata.

Era mi alegría.

Jugaba con él junto con Hinata en las tardes luego veíamos televisión y a la cama.

O a veces íbamos a pasear a Konoha.

Como lo haríamos mañana.

Nos quedamos viendo el ocaso hasta que se hizo de noche e Itachi se durmió.

Lo tomé en brazos y junto con nuestras cosas fuimos de regreso a la casa.

Ella estaba más callada de lo normal-. Te encuentras bien?- ella asintió y fuimos a acostar a Itachi.

Lo cambiamos de ropa y lo dejamos dormir luego de darle el beso de las buenas noches.

Fuimos a nuestra habitación-. Hinata que pasa?- ella se sentó en la cama y me miró con ojos llorosos-. Nena…

Me arrodillé hasta quedar frente a ella-. Es que…- bajó la cabeza -. Te vas a molestar conmigo Sasuke- tomé su cabeza entre mis manos para que me viera-. Estoy… embarazada y tú no quieres otro bebé- rompió en llanto.

Embarazada?

Cerré los ojos.

Otro parto en el que quizá la perdería.

Pero ella no tenía la culpa la tenía yo.

Besé su frente y salí de la habitación.

Es que como pude ser tan idiota.

Sabía que debía cuidarme para que ella no se embarazara.

Pero voy y no me cuido.

Ahora ella cree que no quiero el bebé. Si ella supiera que me quedé con las ganas de tener una nena.

Alguien que me recordara a casa rato a mi Hinata.

Que fuese tan delicada y hermosa como su madre.

Y quizás la tendría, pero a que costo.

Me la pasé cavilando por un largo rato hasta que me di cuenta de que dejé a Hinata sola.

Cuando regresé a la habitación no la vi.

Entonces se me ocurrió en donde podría estar y efectivamente ahí estaba.

Abrazada a Itachi, dormida con marcas de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Me sentí como un imbécil.

Me acerqué a ella y con cuidado la tomé en brazos y la llevé a nuestra habitación.

La dejé en la cama y me cambie a un pijama.

Me senté en la cama y ella se despertó-. Lo siento…- se disculpó.

-. No tienes la culpa. Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo- besé sus labios y la abracé-. Te amo Hinata.

-. Y yo a ti Sasuke- me besó con más ahínco.

-. Cuanto tiempo- ella sonrió.

-. Dos meses y medio- acaricie su vientre y besé su mejilla.

*******dos años después*******

Ai jugaba junto con Itachi que la cuidaba fervientemente.

Si, Ai. Era una hermosa princesita.

Era el cumpleaños de Itachi. Y estaban los hijos de Sakura y el dobe, el hijo de Ino con Neji aunque no estaban juntos.

Tambien los hijos de Kiba, Shino, Ten, y los demás.

Vi a Hinata conversando con Ino. Estaba hermosa.

Tan guapa como siempre. Llena de vida y bondad.

Todo era perfecto.

Tenía mi familia. Y era feliz.

La fiesta terminó al rato y después de despedir a los invitados fuimos a descansar.

-. Papá…

-. Dime nena- la besé mientras Hinata cambiaba a Itachi.

-. Te gusto la fiesta amor?- preguntó Hinata.

-. Si mamá, papá gracias- sonreímos.

Luego de cambiar a los niños fuimos a descansar.

Abracé a Hinata a mi pecho y me sentí agradecido por la oportunidad que me regalaba la vida de tener una familia a la que cuidar con una razón para vivir.

Mis dos hijos y mi hermosa esposa.

Que mas podía pedir que envejecer juntos y ver a nuestros nietos jugar mientras apreciábamos…

El Ocaso.

_Fin_

_**Gracias por leer en verdad estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado. A mí me encantó compartir con ustedes.**_

_**Por lo menos este SasuHina y el Itahina son las únicas historias que por ahora tengo pensado publicar en esta sección. Ya que mi fuerte son los Books.**_

_**Pero que sepan que agradezco con todo mi corazón su apoyo incondicional. Los reviews, los favoritos y alertas.**_

_**Estoy emotiva así que para no llorar mejor desearles lo mejor y agradecerles por su apoyo.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Danielle Franks.**_


End file.
